Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Little Brother
by Crystalmoon85
Summary: Guess what? CHAPTER 8 IS UP! How will Mamo react to meeting his parents? What is going through Endymion and Serenity's minds concerning their long lost son? Can Lita help Small Lady with her social problems? And how will Mamo react to his big sister? Read
1. Prologue

Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Little Brother

Prologue

Author's Notes: I know. I know. I've neglected this fanfic as well as my other one "The Outers Meet Their Match." Truth is…life took a turn for the worse and I just didn't have time to write any more. But I'm back now and ready to get cracking. I really, really like the ideas I had for this fanfic; however, last time I started this, I wrote myself right into a writer's block. This time I am trying a new approach. Tell me what you think and Chapter 1 should be up in the next day or two.

On the top floor of a simple dingy-red brick building, a pair of azure eyes stares sadly out of a foggy window. A concrete walk leads up to a wooden door decorated with a turkey figurine leftover from Thanksgiving. On either side of the walk layers of plush green grass roll out like a carpet from the side to the road to the lovely little flower garden adding just a bit of color to the dingy old building. In one corner of the yard was a patch of red and silver roses, which clashed with the rest of the garden. They were, however, the work of a certain sad little boy with pain-filled azure-colored eyes.

The second floor of this old three-story building was home to twenty-four three-to-five-year-old orphan boys. It was small and cramped with twelve simple metal beds pressed against either side of the wall in the form of a military squad bay. At the end of each bed was a little chest where the boys kept their few personal belongs. Underneath the beds were little drawers where their charity-donated clothing was stored. At the very end of the almost military-like room design was an old red-cushion window seat out-looking a large foggy window.

Here sat a small boy of but five years with messy raven hair and saddened though still amazing azure-colored eyes. Placing a single tiny hand on the foggy window, he starred down at the little patch of silver-red roses, which was his garden. Ms. Carol helped him to take care of it though she hadn't the faintest idea how'd he had made such rare flowers grow in such an unlikely place. It was one of the few things he had, which he could actually call his own.

Sighing dejectedly, the child turned his azure eyes towards the early morning sky. "Onee-san, are ya still up there? Why did you leave me here?" Every chance he could, he watched faithfully for the pink cloud which had swept his big sister away from him all those years ago. He couldn't remember her name or what she looked like, but he remembered the pink cloud. His tiny hand reached up to his neck, grabbing hold of the old unpolished silver-chain, which hung there disappearing underneath his faded charity-donated blue shirt. Tugging on the chain, he pulled out a shinning gold key with a little blue jewel in the center wrapping his tiny hand around it.

The mysterious little blue key and his silent toy-companion, A.B., were his only remaining links to a past that had long since been robbed from his waking memories. The white cathead looking sphere, known as A.B., was his one and only friend and stayed with him always. Tucking the key back up under his shirt, Mamo silently – so as not to wake the other sleeping boys, hopped down from his place on the faded cushion shuffling over to his bed, the last bed on the left nearest the window farthest from the door. A.B. lay on the pillow of the little unmade bed, large blue eyes starring lifelessly into space somewhere. "Wake up, A.B!" Mamo called to his friend wrapping both of his tiny arms around the toy dragging it off the bed. "Time to wake up now, A.B." As usual, A.B. gave no response but to continue his dead stare.

Sighing heavily, the azure-eyed child starred down into the lifeless blue eyes of his one and only friend. "A.B., do you think Mommy and Daddy still love me? Do you think Onee-san will ever come back for me? She said she would come back for me." A.B. was a one of a kind toy, which baffled a good many of his teachers. No one could quite figure out what the strange-looking toy was for. It was broken two and a half years ago in the Nemesis attack – the same attack which had robbed the little child of his memories leaving him orphaned without a home and without a past. Mamo The two-and-a-half-year-old had said. It was all he could remember. Me Mamo-chan

A flood of tears filled the large azure eyes of earth's most innocent and most lonely child. "I wish you could talk to me, A.B." Sniffling, the boy reached up a small shaking finger pressing it to the little button, which served as A.B.'s nose. Large blue eyes blinked slowly and stiffly. For a mere moment, the lifeless toy seemed to come to life. Mamo's heart skipped a beat. There was a small crackling noise, which lasted for a moment and stopped. Again, the little boy sighed heavily with obvious disappointment. He hadn't really expected anything to happen.

"If only I knew with this stupid key was for." Hugging A.B. tightly in his little five-year-old arms, Mamo cried softly – the same soft though heart wracking sobs that always came to break his teacher's hearts. "Mommy, Daddy, please come get me." Still holding his little toy, the heartbroken little child cried himself to sleep. "Mommy. . ." Was the last word audible word he spoke before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

(end of scene)

Meanwhile, in a beautiful crystalline palace in the center of Earth's most prosperous city, a pair of dancing red eyes starred out of a crystal-clear third floor window. These red eyes belong to Princess "Small Lady" Serenity, otherwise known as Chibiusa, otherwise known as the Princess of the Earth and Moon, daughter to Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. The window she looked out from was her favorite one. It was located in the East Wing hallway where her suite of rooms was located and beheld the most beautiful view of the city – her city – Crystal Tokyo.

She sighed inwardly, staring, enthralled as the sunlight reflected off the beautiful and still quiet place of her home. The pink haired child was not wrapped up in her thoughts for long when her small stomach made its hunger known. The rumbling sensation in her abdomen drew her away from her precious view and out of her large room all together. With her gaze focused on the floor, her thoughts already taken her far from the palace, her pink slippered feet made a soft scraping sound on the carpet. Her thin nightgown rustled around her skinny legs as they carried her in the direction of salvation from the nagging of her stomach. This day was one for excitement; she would be spending the late afternoon with her father when he had finished with the duties of a King.

The informal dinning room where she and her father (and whoever else happened to be up early) always shared breakfast. Down two flights of stairs to the first floor, a quick turn into one of the main halls, third door on the left right next to the kitchen – the princess had quickly memorized the way to salvation. Descending the second flight of stairs, she approached eleven-year-old Prince Antiny, first-son of Guardian Mercury and General Atrus, biting into a piece of fruit leftover from his breakfast and seeming a bit distracted by some distant thought, not that that was unusual – for Antiny anyways.

Chibiusa noticed him right away. How could she not? He was a very attractive young male, and the only person she could remotely consider a friend. However that was not saying very much seeing as he spent most of his time either mixed with his own thoughts or engulfed in a book, as was his nature. He was intelligent beyond argument, but Chibiusa sometimes wondered if that worked against him.

"Good morning, young sir," She said politely, copying a phrase she heard her mother use often. She so longed to be as graceful and as regal her fair mother, and no matter how silly Chibiusa thought herself she couldn't help but continue to practice that of her mother's ways.

'Young Sir?' Not that this was the first time he'd been called that, but the voice saying was not one of one of the Senshi or an older servant and it was much to young to be Neo Queen Serenity. Antiny blinked. Pushing his soft, soft blue hair back from his face, he focused handsome emerald-green eyes on the young princess. Ah…now it made sense. He was older than the princess by about two years, and so fought back the urge to laugh at her mistake.

Smiling, he bowed in a smooth elegant gesture – that is elegant only if it was done properly and Antiny seemed to have mastered the art. "Good Morning, Small Lady-sama." He answered in his naturally gentle and quiet voice. "I trust you – " Antiny's voice cracked, as the voices of young boys tend to do at one time or another. The young Mercurian prince blushed deeply. "I trust you slept well?" He finished.

Small Lady smiled and curtsied in return, even though she was still in her nightgown. She smiled lightly at the cracking of his voice, but seeing as he was already slightly flushed from it, she chose to act as if she hadn't heard a thing. "I did, thank you," She replied. "I hope you slept equally...good." was what had come out but not how she had wanted to say it. Her attempts at being Royal were swatted by a mere stumble of words. She silently cursed herself, a frown present on her young face. 'Mmm . . . good move you baka!' She felt the sudden urge to stomp her foot at her stupidity but refrained from doing so.

Chuckling lightly, Antiny relaxed taking another bite out of the orange he had swiped from the breakfast table. He rubbed his throat sorely while making a mental note to ask his mother for some medicine before heading to the Library to read, as he was his usual early morning routine. He would get up before everyone else to have his breakfast in peace. He would not feel comfortable sitting in on the little princess and her parents, Damien and Triston were loud in the mornings, and the Inner Planetary Senshi would be teasing him over his looks or asking him uncomfortable questions about his almost non-existent social life.

No, he would rather eat alone. Occasionally, he would see the Outers when they were in town, but they never bothered him. Afterwards, he would head to the library for a few hours of quiet reading before the warm old-fashioned fireplace he loved so much while everyone else stumbled in for breakfast. Flushing a bit, Antiny was never exactly sure what was best to say to the little princess, especially when she was attempting to be "formal and elegant" like her mother, which was most of the time. "Hai. I slept well."

Shifting uncomfortably at the sudden silence, Antiny glanced longingly in the direction of the library – his safe haven from the world – before turning his attention back to the young princess. He didn't know what exactly it was, but somehow they young princess always managed to make him nervous.

Chibiusa was aware of Antiny's darting glances towards the library. She knew he didn't like to socialize. Sighing, she opted to allow him relief. "Well, breakfast awaits. It was nice to see you Antiny," She said sweetly. At least he had taken a moment to acknowledge her, unlike Damien and Triston. Well Triston chose to avoid her and Damien was just mean to her. Chibiusa's mood soured as she thought about the little Prince from Mars.

She side stepped Antiny with a small smile and then entered the dining area, hoping there would be something more than fruit there. In that sense, she was much like her 20th century mother. She had an awful sweet tooth and would much prefer eating cake to an orange, or any sort of fruit, unless it was covered in sugar, or chocolate or something equally sugary. Bowing again in his gentle formal way, Antiny sighed with relief and turned to leave. He headed in the direction of the Mercurian Families personal area still rubbing his throat sorely. Damn hormones.

(end of scene)


	2. Chapter 1: A Shadow of Darkness

Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Little Brother

Chapter 1 – Shadow of Darkness

One early Saturday morning as the first rays of sun lit up the darkened sky, a pair of red eyes shot open. The old springs of a metal bed creaked as the hazy form of an orphan boy sat up in the dark. A devilish smirk crossed the face of nine-year-old troublemaker, Thomas Jamison, nick-named Tommy. A single hand run backwards through his messy reddish-brown mop of hair pushed unruly bangs out of his face. Throwing his thin blanket off to the side, Tommy shifted in the bed swinging his thin legs off the side of the mattress as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting.

Sliding out of the bed as silently as possible, Tommy knelt down beside his bed pulling open one of the two small clothes drawers beneath. A simple black shirt with a circle of fire on the front suited him just fine as he pulled it on over his patched jeans from the night before. Black socks and a pair of well-worn new-balance sneakers made him ready to face another dull day of suckers and little brats he felt it his duty to torment day and night.

One certain child, however, he paid extra-special attention to. Slithering past the beds of his fellow nine to twelve-year-old roommates, Tommy slipped out the door shutting it silently behind him. A memorized trip threw the hallway, down the stairwell from the third floor to the second, and silently through the second door on the right, brought him face-to-face with twenty-four three-to-five year old brats.

Smirking knowingly, Tommy made his way to the far end of the room to the little bed on the right. 'Empty as usual.' He noted with a roll of his eyes. Turning, he spotted his prey curled up in the window seat with his stupid-looking cathead toy. Red eyes looked silently down upon the sleeping five-year-old. It had been just over two years ago that the hyperactive though somewhat shy three-year-old had found himself a bed in Nephrite Hills Orphanage. He was by far not the only child who had lost his family in the Nemesis Attack, but still…

There was something different about this seemingly normal orphan child. Behind those innocent azure-colored blue eyes was a power the child himself had probably yet to realize. He had no idea the power he held locked inside of him, but Tommy knew. Tommy had felt it on more than one occasion. When his pain seemed at its worst or in those rare times when his anger overcame his fear, Tommy felt it. It was an energy…or a power…that slowly began to build up inside him. What was that power? If only there was some way for him to harness a power like that, perhaps . . . perhaps he could use that power . . . for his own benefit . . . perhaps . . .

(end of scene)

It was 8:45 on a Saturday morning. While the other royal children played outside in the Northern Garden, Princess "Small Lady" Serenity stood out on her private balcony… watching them. The once cute though manipulative six-year-old "rabbit" had grown from an eight-year-old "maiden" with a golden dream mirror to a lonely and isolated nine-year-old princess with a seed of darkness that always managed to separate her from her peers. Pink rabbit ears drooped as the Small Lady secretly watched Prince Triston of Jupiter and Prince Damien of Mars' mock swordfight "to the death" that was currently being held in the garden below. Princess Lita of Jupiter giggled cheering for her brother, while the young noble girls – mostly children of the Knights and Guards – cheered for whichever prince they currently had a crush on.

Prince Damien, the son of Sailor Mars and General Daverin, was a daring eleven-year-old with unruly midnight hair and sole-reading purple orbs eyes that never failed to voice their silent challenge. The Martian Prince gripped his sword tightly smirking slightly as he forced his Jupitarian friend to take a step back. "What's the matter, Triston-kun?" Damien mocked of his friend. "I do hope you are looking forward to a soon-to-be untimely death."

Prince Triston, the son of Sailor Jupiter and General Triston, laughed in response. "Of course I am, Damien-kun. Yours!" The deep hazel eyes of the tall Jupitarian prince danced with excitement as the mock-battle began to heat up. Soft brown hair fell nonchalantly into his face only to the brushed back by a tanned twelve-year-old hand. "Get ready to finish this!!"

The sugary princess sighed dejectedly as the heated voices and cheers of battle and of childish play rung mockingly in her young ears. It just wasn't fair. Twentieth century Usagi was always surrounded by friends and family, and Mamoru…everyone loved Mamoru, but not her – not Small Lady. With Sweet Serenity and Romantic Endymion as her parents, why was the sugary princess such an outcast? Was there something wrong with her? Was Damien right about the "shadow of darkness"? 'I'm not bad. I know I'm not. Damien no baka doesn't know what he is talking about. Some day he'll pay for making me so miserable.'

As this last thought crossed her mind, a shadow of darkness glazed over her eyes. Deep inside her, someone laughed at the child's feeble attempts to be 'good'. 'I'm evil.' She thought with a smirk. 'So you're evil. And someday kid, I'm going to show you just how much fun revenge can be.'

(end of scene)

"Come on, A.B. Ms. Carol says we gotta go outside now." Twenty-three three to five-year-olds pushed and shoved their way out the back doors of the orphanage. Wrapping his two little arms around his cathead shaped friend, the little azure-eyed orphan followed his class out into the play yard. The "play yard" at Nephrite Hills Orphanage was a small clearing between the back of the large brick building and the woods beyond. A swing-set with 4 swings, an old rusted jungle gym, a sea-saw, various rideable trucks, bikes, and cars, and a pair of sandboxes transformed the clearing into a play yard safe and fit for orphans.

'There he is.' Tommy thought watching as the little azure-eyed boy made his way slowly down the back steps of the orphanage one by one. He watched as the child made his way over to an open sandbox. Plopping himself down side cute little four-year-old girl, he began on what was supposed to be a sandcastle. Although, how any kid with such amazing power could amuse himself creating what was in essence a pile of dirt was beyond Tommy's comprehension.

'All that power going to waste.' Snorting in disgust, Tommy turned around leaning back against the large Cherry Blossom tree that served as his hiding place from the stooges, otherwise known as his teachers. His left hand went into his right palm as he popped his knuckles one by one. As appealing as the idea of tormenting the little brat was at that moment, a certain appointment in the woods behind the orphanage was calling his name. His right hand went into his left palm as he popped the remaining five knuckles. 'One of these days kid . . . one of these days . . .'

And then there was darkness. Five-year-old Mamo-chan looked up wide-eyed from his castle building expedition as a cold chill ran down his back. There was darkness on the wind. It fell out from the woods surrounding the azure-eyed picture of innocence like a thick blanket. With his castle forgotten, Mamo reached out two tiny arms for the comfort of his mechanical best friend. "A.B."

Darkness. Do you feel the darkness, A.B.? Mamo stood up. His cute four-year-old classmate looked up with large imploring eyes as her building partner got to his feet. A step up onto the slightly raised side of the sandbox put Mamo-chan just a couple of inches above the rest of his classmates. Curious azure-colored eyes wandered the expanse of the playground searching for the source of the darkness.

(change from past to present tense)

Something bad is going to happen. Slowly, this knowledge sinks deep into the child's mind. Something bad is going to happen. Do you feel the darkness, A.B.? Do you feel it? Thick darkness encircles the child and his companion tugging at them – pulling them in the direction of the dark forest and beyond. "A.B." The little child whimpers hiding his face behind the protective ball that is his life-long companion.

A shadowy figure of a man stands in the shadows of the forest. Red eyes glare at the orphans, at the children's innocent games, at the powerful yet hopelessly innocent azure-eyed child. Red eyes meet azure eyes. Red eyes narrow dangerously. Azure eyes stare innocently. The blanket grows thicker separating the child from his peers. A.B., are you still here? Don't go away, A.B. Don't leave like Onee-san did. Something bad is going to happen.

A hand waves to the young child calling him away from the orphanage. The darkness grows thicker pulling at him. Azure-colored eyes grow wide with fear as the child unwillfully wanders away from his classmates. The teachers are looking the other way. He stops next to a tall Cherry Blossom tree turning to stare at the older boy with a dazed but frightened look on his face. A.B. falls to the ground as the child's arms become limp at his sides. Tommy smirks at the child as he leads him by the hand back into the dark shadows of the forest.

The pair stops in front of the shadowy figure. Frightened blue eyes starred dazed into the blood red eyes of a shadowy stranger. Don't leave me, A.B.! A single tear slips slowly down the child's face, then another, and another. He is crying silently. A.B., help me! The shadowy man smiles crookedly patting him on the head. Tommy laughs joyously as he tightens his grip on the child's hand. A.B., help me! The shadowy man takes a tight grip on his other hand. I don't wanna go with them. Tears slip down the child's young face. The dark pair turns disappearing into the forest – taking the child with them. Help me!! Mamo follows silently and without a fight, while A.B. lies lifelessly on the ground where he was dropped.


	3. Chapter 2: Misunderstandings

Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Little Brother

Chapter 2 – Misunderstandings

Author's Notes: Kon'nichiwa minna! Watashi wa Zuishouluna desu. (Hello everyone! I am Crystalmoon!!) I've been studying Japanese language. Isn't it great? Sorry this chapter didn't come out sooner. I was hoping for some more reviews for Chapter 1 before I posted (I mean I only got one people!), but it doesn't look like anyone else likes my newest "Chibimamoru" story. is sad Oh, well. I am happy for the reviewers I HAVE had so far, and I really hope you enjoy Chapter 2, which is named "Misunderstandings." Here you see just a little deeper into the minds and hearts of Prince Triston and Prince Damien. Will they be able to reach Mamo, but the shadow infects him with its darkness?

In the gentle warmth of mid-morning, the children of the Crystal Palace carelessly romp and play. "Go Onii-san!" Princess Lita of Jupiter cheers her older brother on with a giggle. The dark brown braids at the end of her French pigtails swing back and forth as her excitement causes her to jump up and down. "You can beat him!!"

With a toss of his head, Prince Triston throws his soft brown hair back out of his face laughing at his younger sister's enthusiasm. Being ambidextrous like his father, he holds a sword in each hand coming at his friend from both sides at once. "Give up Damien-kun. You know you can't win against me." Damien doesn't answer, but shots back a knowing smirk. Jumping backwards, he just manages to dodge his best friend's attack. A cold chill runs down his back as a cool wind blows past him. The shadow of darkness is moving.

Damien stops suddenly eyes narrowing as Triston manages to stop just two inches from cutting into his friend's left arm. "Damien no baka, what gives? You just about got a chunk taken out of your arm." The young prince of mars' narrowed eyes flash, but fail to flinch. Purple orbs burn with intensity starring past the group into something beyond. "It has returned." He answers neutrally. "The shadow of darkness is moving."

Looking startled, Triston re-cases his swords stepping forwards to place a single hand on his friend's shoulder. With the other hand, he waves to the noble group. "Step back." He orders sternly taking charge in an instant. "Give him room." Obediently, the noble children step backwards pushing themselves into a tight semicircle around the princely pair. "Damien, speak to me please. What are you seeing?"

"It's Small Lady!" One of the noble girls yells before Damien has a chance to answer. "She must have put a spell on him!!" A nervous gasp can be heard as a loud agreeing murmur runs rampant through the group. Gradually, they begin to move in closer on the Martian Prince. Taking a nervous step back from the group, Princess Lita looks up spotting the candy-haired princess watching them from the balcony. Onii-san never let her play with Chibiusa, but Daddy said there was no such thing as witches and ghost. Not know what else to do but still wanting to help, Lita turned running inside to find an adult.

Prince Triston's chocolate brown eyes narrow as the whispers reach his ears. "Shut up." He whispers roughly, anger dripping from his voice. Withdrawing both of his swords at the same time, Triston spins around holding the weapons at arms length. "Shut up!" Loud cries of surprise can be heard as children pushed over each other in a rash effort to avoid contact with the twelve-year-old Jupitarian's twin swords. During the whole ordeal, Prince Damien's face remains neutral. Purple eyes close lightly as he focuses on the images . . . the knowledge that lies just barely out of his reach. "Bunch of morons." Triston begin.

"What part of back up did you dingbats not understand the first time?" He questions venomously. The circle of children quickly gets bigger. Children begin slowly stepping back as the Prince of Jupiter glares at them through narrowed eyes. In his stance is the strength of his heritage. In his eyes is the confidence of his position. He was born a prince and has no problem pulling rank if and when it is necessary. "Are any of your parents royal? Better yet, have any of your parents ever saved the world even once? I am just about getting sick of dealing with you idiots and your damn childish jokes. You haven't the rank or the brains to back them up."

"Honestly," A quiet threatening voice from behind the group replies dryly. "Small Lady is not a witch. She cannot cast spells. If she could, Damien would've been turned into a toad a long time ago . . . Move out of my way!" The noble children jump again eyes growing wide as perpetually quiet Prince Antiny raises his voice for what is – for most of them – the first time. The semicircle parts as the Mercurian prince makes his way through the crowd. "Honestly, Small Lady is nuts . . . for wanting to join your pathetic group so bad. I sure don't. Aren't worth my time or my breath." As Antiny approaches, Triston permits him to pass without a word to where Damien stands still starring with that same neutral glare flashing in his deep purple eyes. "Damien-kun, are you alright?"

Looking into his friend's eyes, Triston understands why his friend has remained silent. Emerald-green eyes narrow dangerously as he turns on the group. "What are you gawking at? Are you waiting for an invitation? Royal visions are for royal ears only." A low and hushed murmur run through the despondent group as they slowly begin to brake up. "Ok, Damien-kun." Triston replies as he re-cased his swords once more turning his attention back to his friends. "They are gone. Now can you tell us what is going on? Is it - Is it Small Lady again?"

Deep chocolate brown eyes watch the Martian prince nervously. Sure he wasn't going to risk allowing Lita to play with the afflicted princess. Sure he had seen the shadow that would sometimes flash across her red eyes. Sure he avoided her – and with good cause – but that didn't mean he'd want to see her hurt. It was his job to protect her, even if that meant protecting her . . . from herself. "Damien-kun?"

"Iie." Damien answers brusquely as distant purple orbs focus gradually in on his two friends. His eyebrows curse in worry as well as some obvious confusion. His two friends await an explanation. As he explains what he has seen, Damien's voice becomes honest and almost business-like in its tone. "It is not Small Lady's doing, although I rather wish it was. The darkness in her would be much less dangerous."

Cursing his lips, Triston nods with understanding, while Antiny remains silent – obviously in deep thought. "The Shadow of Darkness itself is moving. He – or she – is after . . ." Damien pauses taking in a deep breath, he closes his eyes as if wanting to make sure of what he has seen. After a moment, the Martian Prince's eyes open filled with both disbelief and certainty. "He is after the Prince this time."

"Nani! The prince?" The eyes of both Antiny and Triston bug out in obvious surprise. Taking his best friend by the shoulder, Triston stares deep into Damien's deep soul-reading purple orbs searching for a definite answer. "You mean Chibimamoru Endymion – the little prince – the missing prince? He is alive?" Taking in another deep breath, Damien silently nods in affirmation. "You said he was dead. You said you thought Small Lady . . ." Cursing his lips, Triston trails off deep brown eyes furrowing. "I kept Lita away from her for all this time, because I was afraid she would hurt her!"

Blinking for a moment in confusion, Damien drops his arms, which have previously been crossed in front of him at his chest. Purple eyes narrow in annoyance. "No, Triston no baka! You are putting words in my mouth!! I never said she killed him. I said I thought she knew more than she was letting on. She was with him when I stopped sensing his aura. What else was I supposed to assume except that he was dead?"

"I asked you . . ." Triston begins, twelve-year-old voice beginning to rise with his anger.

"You asked." Damien interrupts defensive and equally angry. "I said I didn't know. She had the opportunity. I never said that she killed him. You assumed she did. I only said it was a possibility . . . after you asked!" Breathing in deeply, Damien's eyes remain narrowed but his voice drops to a more normal level. "You have seen the shadow pass over her eyes the same as I have, Triston. If something were to awaken that shadow inside her and if she couldn't control it, do you want to be forced to choose between protecting your princess and protecting innocent people? I sure as hell don't!"

"Uh, guys. Do you see that?" Antiny interrupts the spitting match with a shaking voice trying to get his friends' attention. Triston and Damien grow silent. Eyes go wide as they turn to stare in the same direction as their mutual friend. A golden beam of light surrounded on all sides by an aqua blue beam of light rose from a thick forest just outside Crystal Tokyo's border hitting the sky like a beacon. (Author's Notes: Think along the lines of Chibiusa's pink "beam" from Season R) "It's the prince." Damien replies in an awed voice.


	4. Chapter 3: Memories of a Better Time

Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Little Brother

Chapter 3: Memories of a Better Time

Author's Notes: I would PERSONALLY like to thank THESE REVIEWERS:

Anhthy (reviewed all 3 chapters so far.) First of all. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are the biggest reason I've decided to continue my rewrite and actually work this story at all. As for your questions:

(Chapter 1) I know. I Love him to! Don't worry. I don't intend to change his personality much if I can help it.

(Chapter 2) gawks at you You think I'd do something bad to Mamo-chan? Mamo's much too adorable for me to let anything TO bad happen to him! (Too bad – heh heh) As far as the powers go, I thought it would make him a better character and not quite as helpless as he was before. As for

Chibiusa that is another MAJOR reason I decided to rewrite. I never intended to make "Chibimamoru" an anti-Chibi fic, but it was sure sounding that way wasn't it? Also, Black Lady DID happen in the time line of this fic. At this point I am trying to follow the Anime (Japanese version). Everything should line up by the end of the story, but I can't say any more or I may spoil it for you! ;)

(Chapter 3) I sure did. I thought it would make things a little different and a lot more interesting if Chibiusa had male guardians. I mean lets face it; Chibiusa is "a little different" herself. Lots of Laughs. As far as "the parents" go, they are around. I just haven't gotten to them yet. You are right though, at least for Serenity and Endymion; there is NO WAY they wouldn't notice that huge beam rising up to the sky. Heh heh. Anyways, I am glad you are enjoying it! I hope you (and all my readers) enjoy the next chapter as much as the previous ones!

Bluefair (from chapter 1) – Isn't he though? I love Chibimamo-chan! About Chibiusa…I have to admit, I actually DID have a little help with her in the 1st chapter. My friend did do a good job with her though, didn't she? Thanks for reviewing!

Richforce (from chap. 3) – Thanks for the encouragement and thanks so much for reviewing!

Usagi-ran (from chap. 3) – 1st of all, thanks for reviewing and for the encouragement. 2nd of all, thanks for bring that to my attention 3rd of all, I do not mind harsh as long as it's honest and not an idiotic and meaningless flame. winks We've all gotten THOSE at one time or another I am sure. 4th of all, as I said above, I DO intend to finish this story this time. I'm not starting any more Fanfics until I do. That's a promise. And 5th of all, if you'll check out this ( ) it'll offer a better explanation. 6th of all, thanks again for the attention and the review:D

Sparkling-Ruby Gem - I got another reviewer. YAAness! I am SO GLAD you are enjoying the story. Hopefully, this chapter will explain everyones "Black Lady" questions. Here is the update. I hope you enjoy it as much as the previous chapters!

(The chapter begins)

flashback

Soft raven black hair fell lightly into a large pair of eyes painted professionally in a deep shade of azure blue. An innocent smile crossed the young face of the two and a half year old prince of Earth as he wandered the halls of the Crystal Palace he knew as home softly in padded feet. "A.B." A pair of crystalline baby-blue eyes blinked inside a mechanical white cathead. As his toy-companion floated down hovering, the little prince grinned widely reaching out to seize the toy between two child-sized arms. "Mommy – Daddy?" Azure blue eyes danced starring hopefully and expectantly down into baby blues.

Baby blues faded out as two images flashed in their place. In the left eye, Neo-Queen Serenity smiled softly as a five-year-old girl climbed up onto the red-cushioned stool before her vanity clutching a small brown bristle brush with a cresant moon on the back. Kneeling down, the Neo-Queen spun the seat around stopping it effectively so that her young daughter would turn to face her. "My Small Lady, do you want Mommy to do your hair now?" Strawberry-blonde hair with a slightly pinkish hue to it, swished back and forth as the girl nodded vigorously a childish smile playing across her face.

Serenity's smile deepened as she kissed her daughter lightly on the forehead. Taking the soft brush from her daughter's hand, she spun the seat around again facing the child to the vanity mirror. Small Lady giggled. Within the confines of the mirror, the child's reflection laughed at the play between mother and child. The soft bristles of Serenity's hairbrush massaged the child's head as a gentle mothering hand rested against her scalp to prevent any unnecessary tugging stray tangles might cause.

As the two images continued to play through the eye sockets of the mechanical cat-toy, A.B. beeped. The child blinked. Mommy was playing with Onee-san's hair? Mamo crinkled his nose making a face. Boring! Tilting his head to the side curiously, he focused in on the image of his father playing across the right eye. "Daddy!" The little prince's ear-to-ear grin lit up his face as he released his toy-companion and made a v-line for the Throne Room.

Mamo stopped tilting his head back starring up, up, up at the monstrous pair of double doors that separated him from his Daddy. Wide eyes studied the insurmountable obstacle fearlessly. "Good Morning, Little Prince."

Baby-face features brightened as the door was pushed slowly upon by a familiar sandy-haired guard. The guard's reward was a happy and carefree smile sent in his direction just before the young Prince of Earth disappeared from eyesight.

"Daddy?" The young boy grinned widely as he spotted his Father standing tall and proud in his usual suit and armor at the front of the Throne Room of the Crystal Palace. The sound of General Nicholas ringing laughter was like a familiar tune echoing through the room as King Endymion shut his eyes shaking his head in obvious disbelief at his friend. Giggling, Mamo ran over attaching himself to his Father's leg.

Endymion blinked pulled from his thoughts by the attaching of a two-year-old to his right leg. "Well, look who decided to greet the sun." Nicholas commented. Smiling knowing, Endymion raised an eyebrow glancing down fondly at his first and only male child. Baby face and innocent azure eyes filled with unbridled happiness looked up trustingly at the King of the Earth and Moon.

"Now, that's what I call static cling." The Venusian General laughed. Endymion rolled his eyes. Leaning down, he detached the child from his leg wrapping him in his arms in an instant.

Mamo giggled hyperly. "Well, he thought it was funny." Nicholas insisted.

Endymion gave his friend a look. "Nicholas, he is two and a half. He thinks everything you do is funny." Without a word, Nicholas shot Endymion a crooked grin sending the silent message, 'I know. Isn't it great?' Endymion couldn't help but laugh at his friend. "Nicholas, sometimes I wonder about you."

To this, Nicholas smirked arming his face with a mock evil grin. "Hai. Hai. You should be, thou foolish king for I know how to get my hands on something you hold dear to you." The King of Earth raised an eyebrow. 'Do I really want to know?' Grinning, Nicholas held out his hands looking down at the two-year-old in Endymion's arms. "Come on, Little Prince. Come see Uncle Nicholas."

Giggling, Mamo nodded holding his arms out for Nicholas to take him. Nicholas' smirk widened. Dancing emerald eyes looked down laughingly into azure blue orbs of innocence. "So, naïve . . ." He mocked. "And yet, so utterly unable to defend himself. Who will protect you now, young prince?" Mamo blinked grinning trustingly up at his 'Uncle.'

Nicholas shifted the boy into the crook of his arm without another word. Using his now free hand, he began to tickle the child mercilessly. "No. No. No. No! NO!" Mamo squealed through hysterical giggles. "Daddy! Daddy, save me!" Mamo cried out kicking his legs and squirming in the general's arms.

Watching the two together, Endymion couldn't help but to crack a smile. The sound of his son's laughter rang like bells in his ears. The innocence in his young eyes and happiness playing across his face were only some of the ways he was reminded of his deep love for his boy. At times like this, he knew without a doubt he would do anything – anything to keep that child safe. He sighed – even give in to the antics of an idiotic blonde-haired Venusian general.

"So, what'll it be fool? You think you are going to save your precious son?" Withdrawing an ink pen from his pocket, Nicholas swung it at Endymion like an imaginary sword. Again, the sound of bells echoed through the room as the young prince erupted into another fit of giggles. "Why don't you come and fight majesty? Fight for the honor of your precious boy."

Suppressing a disbelieving groan, Endymion faced the general with a raised eyebrow. "You are seriously going to fight me with that? I am not sure weather to be insulted or amazed." Nicholas grinned. Shaking his head, Endymion reached to his side unsheathing his sword in a single swipe. "Hand over the child, and you'll get your fight, baka gaijin."

Nicholas seemed to consider this for a moment. In his arms, Mamo giggled starring up at him once more with those innocent azure blue orbs of his. The "traitorous" general glared at Endymion in mock anger. "Take your son, fool." Swinging the giggling child through the air like a plane, he placed him carefully in his Father's arms. Smiling fondly at his boy, Endymion set him on the taller of the two throne chairs winking at him before turning to face the "traitorous" General Nicholas.

General Nicholas grinned devilishly. Endymion sighed shaking his head. With a roll of his eyes, he resheathed his sword choosing instead to rely on an old favorite. A single red rose formed in his hand. With a flick of his wrist, Endymion knocked the pen from Nicholas' hand pinning it to the floor.

The mischievous Venusian General was momentarily silenced as he starred at the pen, which was now "pinned" to the floor. "Just like that." He commented after a moment. "Damn. I need to fire my blacksmith." He laughed. Mamo giggled. Hoping down from the high Throne Chair, he ran over to his father attaching himself once more to King Endymion's right leg. As he did so, his eyes focused in on the rose his father had thrown. Azure blue eyes fixed curiously on the red rose.

(End Flashback)

'A red rose.' Behind dull azure blue eyes, the image of the rose planted itself in the child's much-clouded mind. The sound of leaves crackling beneath his tiny feet brought no response. A gentle wind blew threw the child's soft raven hair. No response. A limp five-year-old hand rested in the much larger hand of the older boy, Thomas. Tommy smirked once more watching the boy, feeling the amazing power lying dormant inside him.

Ahead of them, the shadowy male figure remained hidden by the shadows of the forest. He spoke not a word to either of the children as he brought their travels to a sudden halt. Dark flashing red eyes studied the path ahead silently deliberating his next move. With a minuscule jerk, Tommy or Thomas stopped the young orphan child in his tracks. Still, Mamo remained quiet following without a murmured word.

Silently, the oblivious child gazed at his surrounding. Young eyes traveled up to meet the red eyes of Thomas Jamison. 'Blood red.' Tommy grinned wickedly down at him. Mamo blinked. Azure eyes traveled the expanse of the forest until a familiar sight caused them to focus in beneath a large oak tree. The child's head cocked curiously to the side. There, in the midst of the tree, a single blood-red rose stuck into the ground like an arrow. Mamo blinked. Slowly, the shadow clouding his eyes began to dissolve.

'Red - blood red. A blood red rose. A blood-red rose like the one Daddy used to protect me from Uncle Nicky-san.' As the two children stood silently awaiting a sign from the shadowy man for direction, Tommy's grip on the small child's hand began to loosen just a bit. "Daddy?" The whisper of the child was almost inaudible – that is almost.

Two red eyes focused on the child almost immediately. Azure blue orbs watched the red rose with obvious fascination. A single tiny hand slipped slowly away from the older boy's grasp. Mamo walked away from Tommy without a word. Cursing his lip angrily, Tommy reached out for him only to be held back by the grip of the shadow of darkness himself. "Iie, wait. Let us see what he does." Two pairs of narrowed red eyes watch the child closely.

Mamo's silent trek brought him to the foot of the oak tree. Silently, he fell to his knees innocent azure orbs focusing not only on the flower, but on the memory behind the flower. The image of a tall man with azure-eyes and raven hair much like his own locked into his mind. "Daddy?" He questioned hopefully. Tiny hands caressed the budding rose. A previously locked mind caressed the budding memories. Reaching out, he plucked the rose, thorns and all, from its home standing up with it. A tiny trail of blood slipped down his hand as one of the thorns cut into his finger.

Deep inside the innocent child, a powerful energy began to build. Innocent azure-blue eyes took on an uncharacteristic glare as the image of a strawberry-blonde haired five-year-old burned itself into his mind. The sound of screams, of a darkened sky, of his sisters tightened grasp on his hand half dragging him through the streets of Tokyo away from the Royal Castle – away from Mommy and Daddy – but also…away from the shadow not 20 feet behind them.

The memory returned with all its intensity. A pair of shadows stood over the two royal children. The evil black shadow of a man stood beside the equally evil red shadow of a woman with long wavy red hair and glaring red eyes. He was there when the red shadow of a woman disappeared inside his sister. He had watched as strawberry-blonde hair became pink hair – as crystal-blue eyes became mischievous red eyes.

Thank goodness for the ginzuishou that had made its protected home inside her. If not for the power of the ginzuishou protecting her, there is no telling what the shadow of darkness inside her might have accomplished – what it almost did accomplish through the black heart of the so-called "Black Lady."

Thank goodness for the child's selfless harnessing of the ginzuishou's power in the battle against the Wiseman – for it was that power that put the shadow to sleep all those years ago. It was that force the budding darkness into the more-contained seed of darkness that remained with her until this very day.

Azure-blue eyes narrowed as the shadow clouding his mind evaporated like a puddle in the midst of the Sahara Desert. "Bad man." The child replied voice shaking with both fear and anger. "You're the bad man that made Onee-san go away. You hurt A.B.!"

Dark and evil laughter echoed through the forest. Red eyes flashed dangerously as the shadow of a man smirked devilishly at the child. "So you remember me, do you?" Venom dripped from his voice. An echo of death flooded his blood-red eyes. "That damn toy isn't going to protect you this time, Little Prince."

"Wai!" Mamo cried out as the shadowy man came at him just as the red shadow had come at his sister. Without a second thought, he released the rose in his hand directing it at the man's hands same as he'd seen his father do that day so many years before. Luckily, like his Father before him, the young Prince of Earth had good aim.

Though he managed to miss the man's hands, the sharp cut going across both the man's forearms provided enough of a distraction for Mamo to make a break for it. He quickly grabbed a handful of rocks from the ground before heading off into the forest as fast as his tiny legs would carry him – although if you've ever chased after a five-year-old, you know they can run pretty darn fast.

Furiously, the shadowed predator flew irately after his princely prey. He could have run a lot faster, however, if he wasn't being pelted by the large rocks Mamo keep finding in his path. A deep growl escaped the man's throat. He won't escape again. He needed a host and his red eyes had been on the young prince ever since the day his fellow shadow had entered into the body of his rabbit-eared older sister. "You'll not escape you half-sized little upstart!"

Reaching down in mid-stride, Mamo fingered a large rock, which he aimed at his foes forehead. 'Daddy.' He thought as the image of the tall man of whom he resembled so much flashed across his mind. 'Mommy.' The image of a woman, beautiful and regal, flashed across his mind. As his flight continued, the energy inside him continued to grow in all its fury. This time there was no teacher, no one to unknowingly calm things down before the energy inside him raged out of control.

The flight continued on and on into the depths of the forest until a familiar in front of him ground the nervous child to a sudden halt….T.J. Mamo's eyes went wide as ran directly into the older boy with a loud smack falling back onto his bottom. The shadowy man grinned wicked as he was finally able to catch. Azure-blue eyes filled with fear looking up at his foes all around him.

"WAIII!" The sound of a scream loud enough to just about rival that of his 20th century mother escaped from the child's mouth as the pent-up energy inside him released itself into the world. A golden aura surrounded the child shoot up the sky like a golden beam of light. Around this beam, an equally bright blue aura threw the man and his young charge backwards into a nearby tree as it reached up to the sky.

(End Scene)

Flashback

Small Lady's feet swung gently back and forth as her mother brushed at her long hair. She enjoyed the morning routine between mother and daughter. She enjoyed the reward of her mother's undivided attention. "So, what are we doing today, Mommy" The small girl questioned, looking at the reflection of her mother, watching as she worked diligently on her hair. Mommy was beautiful – a perfect lady. Some day, she would be a beautiful lady, just like Mommy.

"Well, let me think. I believe you have a play date today, my Small Lady." The Neo-Queen commented reaching her polished fingers into the center of the girl's long silky hair parting it down the middle. Small Lady's baby blue eyes followed her mother's movements. Absently, she played with the long strands of hair Neo Queen Serenity draped over one of her shoulders.

"Princess Lita is coming to your room to play after lunch while the Sailor Guardians have an important meeting." Picking up the brush again, the beautiful young mother made a simple ponytail of the girl's hair. Soft bristles ran through the strawberry blonde pigtail one last time before the brush was sat down again. With both of her hands occupied, the Neo Queen wrapped the remainder of her daughter's long hair into what came out as a pointed bun holding it in place with bobby pins and a purple hair band. "You two have played before, and Luna will be there with you if you need anything."

"What are the guardians meeting for" Small Lady asked curiously before her young mind wandered back to her afternoon appointment. She had completely forgotten her play date with the Princess of Jupiter. Small Lady liked the little brunette princess. She was funny and energetic and she shared many interests with the Earth Princess. "Hmm, I wonder what she'll want to play when she gets here" Small Lady questioned aloud with obvious thought crossing her little face.

"Nothing you need be concerned about, my Small Lady." Brushing off the question concerning the guardians, Neo Queen Serenity took the remainder of the young princesses flowing hair from her daughter's hand running a brush through it once more to remove any excess tangles caused by her daughter's absent fidgeting. "I am sure you two will come up with something. You always do." Serenity smiled fondly at her daughter as she brushed the left half of her daughter's hair into a pigtail matching the other one.

'Poor Luna.' She thought surpresing a silent laugh. One final run through with the brush and the remaining locks were wrapped into a pointed bun, set with bobby-pins, and finished off with a purple hair-band. "There – finished. Just like a young lady." A quick spin of the chair turned Neo Queen Serenity's daughter to face her once more. "I believe your father is in the Throne Room with Uncle Nicholas, and I would be willing to bet your brother has found his way in there by now as well." She told the bunny-haired child while lifting her from the chair setting her on the floor beside her. "I want you to be a good girl today, Small Lady. Ok?"

(End Scene) (End Flashback)

Silent tears rolled down the Earth Princesses face as she listened to the commotion going on below. Red eyes locked with brown eyes as the Jupitarian Princess who was once her best friend starred up at her with a mixture of fear and uncertainty. Why? Why was it she was such an outcast? What had she done wrong? She hadn't put a spell on Damien-no-baka. If she had, she would have turned him into a toad, or a salamander, or something equally disgusting.

"SHUT UP!" Small Lady jumped just about out of her skin as the voice of a certain Jupitarian Prince danced lightly in her ears. Despite his obvious dislike of her, Small Lady couldn't help but respect the strength and honor of the Leader of her Guardians. 'Lita is lucky to have a brother like him.' Small Lady thought with a heavy sigh. 'Too bad he hates my guts.'

Small Lady's red eyes wandered the expanse of the Northern Gardens as she rested her chin on the balcony's side railing. The only person who she could even remotely consider a friend was Prince Antiny. Speaking of which….Small Lady blinked standing up. Her attention was drawn suddenly in by the sight of the Mercurian Prince storming – not walking – over to join the noble children that despised her so much.

Red eyes went wide with a mixture of surprise and fear as Antiny's usually quiet and gentle voice rose with an anger and strength she'd never have counted him capable of. "Honestly," The quiet threatening voice of Prince Antiny dryly spoke up from behind the group. "Small Lady is not a witch. She cannot cast spells. If she could, Damien would've been turned into a toad a long time ago . . . Move out of my way!"

In all her years, she had never seen Antiny loss his temper like that. Small Lady's heart skipped a beat. Red eyes filled with tears once more. In all her years, this had to be the first time ever she said heard her guardians come to her defense like this. A smirk crossed her young face at the surprise and fear her guardians so quickly instilled in those horrid noble kids.

As the group quickly dispersed, Small Lady found herself leaning further and further over the railing straining to her the conversation of her young guardians. DAMIEN NO BAKA! "Eep!" Small Lady jumped backward landing suddenly on her rearend. If Prince Antiny's outburst hadn't surprised her, the argument between Prince Triston and Prince Damien did. Tears filled her eyes for the third time in the last 10 minutes. A powerful wave of confusing emotions hit her suddenly as this new revalation was brought to her ears.

Her little brother's disappearance…THAT was what had caused all her misery these past 3 years? Mamo was alive? Her guardians didn't hate her after all? Triston thought SHE had tried to kill Mamoru? It was all too much. She herself couldn't remember what had happened during that fateful battle. Red eyes traveled absently up to the sky as her mind tried despitely and despairingly to make since of what she had just been told.

Then, it happened. A familiar blue and gold beam lit up the sky like a light in the dark. "Otooto!" She squeeked red eyes bulging out. Rushing back into her room, she began to rummage hurriedly through her side-table drawer. "Ah, ha." A small smile crossed her face as her fingers wrapped themselves around her henshin wand. "If I save him and bring him home all by myself, then they will HAVE to believe it wasn't my fault."


	5. Chapter 4: Chibimoon Stands Alone

**Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Little Brother**

**Chapter 4 –Sailor Chibimoon Stands Alone**

**Author's Notes:** Kon'nichi wa, minna! I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I meant for it to be longer….but I decided to go ahead and send it anyways. I really hope it was worth the wait! I know I said that this is a repeat of the previous version, "Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Otooto-chan," and yet every chapter so far has been something completely new. Well, starting in chapter 5, you will see a repeat of the scenes in my previous chapters (edited A LOT with more detail and some NEW scenes in the middle.) I really hope you enjoy it! Oh…and as for the people who reviewed Chapter 3:

**Richforce –** Hai. I feel sorry for Chibiusa and Chibimamo as well. I am glad you are enjoying the storyline so far. Keep reviewing ok?

**Anhthy –** blushes Thanks so much for the compliment! I actually got the idea for the "rose's" significance AFTER I re-wrote Chibimamo's memory. I think it looked a lot better than his short memory from the previous version.

As for your question about the senshi's husbands…Yes, they are originals made up by me. Unfortunately for me, I write lousy generals. (If you ever see them in one of my fanfics…I probably had help. )

As for who the woman with the red hair is…you are warm, VERY WARM, but I'm not going to answer that here, because it would ruin the storyline….I'm glad you liked that theory about Chibi's looks though. I wanted to come up with something ORIGINAL that would fit into the original Sailor Moon storyline.

**cardcaptor eternity –** heh heh – Here's the update. Hope you enjoy!

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem –** blushes again Thanks a mil for the compliment. And…no problem. I decided to put something up here for every person who reviews my chapters. (After all, why write reviews to ask questions and comment, if you don't think your questions/comments will be read or responded to?) As you'll notice…the longer the review, typically, the longer my response will be.

**Usagi-ran –** Hey, no prob. As I told Sparkle, I plan on responding to every review as best I can at the beginning of each new chapter. This chapter should answer some of your questions. For the most part, this story is exactly like the other one was SUPPOSE to be…just with more details and extra scenes (quite a few extra's actually) every now and then. However, as I promised….starting in chapter 5 you people who have read the previous version SHOULD be able to recognize which chapters/scenes are being re-written into the story.

(The Chapter Begins)

"Moon Crisis Power, make – up!" As power from the white moon swirled around her, Small Lady couldn't help but feel a bit strange. This was, after all, her first time to henshin alone since having acquired 'Crisis Power.' It would also be her first battle without her idols, Sailor Moon and the Senshi, backing her up. Red eyes blinked as a tiara with its familiar pink stone appeared on her forehead. With one hand on her hip and one in front of her forehead, Sailor Chibimoon completed her henshin in the usual "Moon Senshi" pose.

'Wish me luck, Usagi.' Chibimoon thought glancing sentimentally back at her favorite picture of Usagi, Mamoru, and herself. She smiled softly at the memory before heading back out to the balcony. Red eyes searched the landscape. In the Northern Guardians below, Small Lady's 3 guardians discussed what to do. Prince Triston's eyes narrowed with determination as he pointed with his sword towards the forest around the edge of Crystal Tokyo. In the distance, Mamo's blue light flickered a bit.

Leaping from the balcony, Sailor Chibimoon flipped landing on the lowest branch of a nearby Cherry Blossom Tree. She watched as Prince Damien's hand went to his sword almost by instinct as he turned his head in her direction. "What was that?" Chibimoon frowned. 'They were going to leave me behind. Why should I ask for THEIR help? I can save Mamo all by myself.' With that thought in mind, she jumped down from the tree, leaped the far wall of the castle grounds, and began making her way towards the gold and blue beam of light that was the first sign her brother had given them in over two years.

(End of Scene)

"What was that?" Prince Damien defensively questioned, placing his right hand over his sword purely by instinct. Deep purple orbs searched the landscape around them for signs of whatever, or whoever, had created the sound which drew his attention. Silence weighed heavy on the air as Prince Antiny and Prince Triston did the same – waiting watching.

"There!" Prince Antiny, being the first to spot the pink rabbit hoping through the Northern Guardians, called to his friends. Emerald eyes widened as they focused in on the form of the pink-haired senshi disappearing over the far wall of the castle grounds. "It is the Small Lady! She must be going after her brother." Heading off at a sprint, Prince Antiny leaped to the top of the castle wall. Sure enough, the pink-haired rabbit was heading off towards the thick forest at the edge of Crystal Tokyo. "She's headed for the forest!"

"The forest!" Two pairs of eyes – purple and chocolate-brown – narrowed dangerously as Prince Triston and Prince Damien joined their friend and ally at the top of the castle wall. Taking a quick look around, Triston spotted the young senshi roof hopping through the upper class areas of Crystal Tokyo. 'Wow. She's a lot more coordinated since she finished her training in the 20th.' He thought watching her for a minute before turning his attention back to his two friends.

"So, what are you waiting for? Move it!" The Jupitarian Prince and leader of Small Lady's guardians chastised switching back into leadership mode within an instant. Jumping down from the castle wall, Prince Triston made his way after the pink-haired runaway waiting a mere moment for his two teammates to catch up. "We are her guardians, ne? Small Lady is headed right into a danger zone, and we are supposed to be protecting her."

"Either the princess has gone suicidal or she's got spaghetti for brains to go with those odangos!" Prince Damien declared with a hint of both annoyance and worry in his voice as he followed his leader and friend in pursuit of the now missing Odango Atama. Prince Antiny said not a word to either of them putting everything else out of his mind as he focused on the problem at hand. He listened silently as Damien let out another heavy sigh. "Hopefully, this time we won't be too late."

(End Scene)

"Daddy, Daddy look! We can see the whole garden from up here!" The three-year-old azure-eyed angel declared with excitement while wrapping both of his tiny hands around the railing of the balcony. Grinning widely, he pointed his father's attention to a small patch of silver-red roses mixed in with light pink moon flowers, both of which were rare and typically hard-to-find blooms. "Oneesan and I made the flowers grow in our garden. Can ya see the flowers? Can ya see them, Daddy . . . Daddy? . . . Daddy?"

The sound of his son's voice echoed in King Endymion's ears as the image faded into nothingness. He looked upon the empty little patch of dirt with a sigh. It wasn't long after the little prince left that the rare silver-red roses had died out leaving his sisters pink moon flowers too survive alone. For a time, the pink-haired princess who had returned to them from the twentieth century kept up the garden alone.

Endymion, himself, couldn't remember exactly when it was that his daughter gave up her little garden. What he did know was no matter how hard they tried, no one else could get the rare silver-red roses or the equally rare pink moon flowers to grow, and the King of Earth would not allow anything else to be planted in their place. The gardeners were simply instructed to replant the seeds of the rare blossoms each year and care for that patch just as they did the rest of the garden. Hence the very reason for the little garden's current state - a patch of dirt placed strategically in the center of the beautiful eastern gardens.

"Endymion-sama?" General Nicholas' mellow voice questioned distractedly while shuffling through the cluttered papers he had stacked to the left side of his desk. In doing so, he came across several legal documents, a treaty he was supposed to have read over yesterday, two drawings his five-year-old son had drawn him and various other nonsensical things. He quickly filed the legal documents in a drawer, set the treaty on the right side of the desk to deal with later, and taped his son's pictures up on the wall above the desk.

That done, the planets third-ranked top general stood up to stretch his legs for a moment before returning to the legal matters assigned to him. Emerald-green eyes lazily wandered the expanse of the room until they focused in on the young king standing out on the balcony. The Venusian General frowned being pained by the dejected look covering his friends face as he looked out over his kingdom.

Making his way slowly out onto the balcony, Nicholas placed a single comforting hand on Endymion's shoulder. "Please do not worry yourself so, Endymion-sama." He sullenly pleaded of him. "We are doing all we can to find the little prince, and you still have Small Lady. She needs you now more than ever."

"I can not help it, Nicholas-kun." Endymion responded with a heavy sigh. "I miss them so." Azure blue eyes filled with a light mist as they fell once more on his children's long dead garden. The gardens of the Crystal Palace were some of the most beautiful gardens found on Earth, and yet they always held an unfinished look about them. Sometimes, it amazed the young king how something so small could leave such a large hole in an otherwise beautiful picture.

'Them?' This wasn't the first time Endymion had made that mistake. Silently, Nicholas pondered to himself how the king always spoke as if he had lost both of his children – rather than just one of them. Then again, Small Lady had been a bit different since returning from the Dark Moon attack. It was like something he knew was there, and yet could never quite put his finger on. He was just about to make a comment on his friend's wording when the sound of the door slamming open caught both men off guard.

"Endymion!" The distressed voice of the Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo called out urgently rushing into the room with Princess Lita hugging tightly onto her hip. "Endymion, something is wrong. Rei sinced it….and her son…and…and….LOOK!"

The Queen's baby blue eyes filled with tears. Eyebrows furrowing, King Endymion turned to look in the direction his clearly troubled wife was pointing. Azure eyes went wide at the blue-gold beam shooting up in the distance. "Mamo-chan." He whispered in a voice barely above a whisper. After a momentary pause, however, the king shook himself free of the shock. Azure eyes narrowed dangerous. "Chibimamo is in on, Nicholas!"

(End of Scene)

Glistening tears streaked down from the reddened face of the innocent orphaned child. Twisting helplessly, he struggled to escape the brutal grasp of the evil shadow as his ten razor-sharp nails dug into the flesh just beneath the child's thin charity-donated blue t-shirt. "Iiee. Lemme go! Lemme go!" The shadow man chuckled at the cries of helpless boy. Grayish-colored eyes turned blood red as he looked deep into Mamo's clear blues.

"IIiee! A.B. help me!" A.B. protects me from the dark shadow man. The red shadow lady gots Onee-san, but the shadow man wasn fast enough. The red lady went away with Onee-san, but the black shadow man came back. The shadow man came back for me. Why didn Daddy come back for me? Daddy promised ta protect me from the bad guys, but Daddy didn protect me from T.J. Daddy didn't protect me from the shadow man like A.B. does. Daddy's a liar and liars are bad. "Iiee! Iiee!" Mamo cried out desperately.

Another chuckle. "You sure make a lot of fuss for a little runt. Don't worry. This won't hurt me nearly as much as it's gonna hurt you." Another wave of tears rolled down the child's face as he shut his eyes tight – shutting out the scene – shutting out the shadow man. If he just closed his eyes, maybe the shadow man would just disappear, like the monsters underneath his bed.

A sound which bordered a growl escaped from the shadow man's mouth as he prepared to enter his host. Gray eyes turned blood red once again. His entire fleshly form faded to the evil blackness of a mere shadow. His nails dug even further into the child's skin until they to became shadow and ever so slowly began to enter the child. "Iiee! Iiee!"

"Hey! Picking on annoying little brothers is the big sisters job. You have no right!" A high-pitched female voice called from behind the pair. Growling with annoyance, the shadow of darkness turned his glaring red gaze upon the form of a Chibi-Senshi in a short skirt and boots hiding in the shadows. Sailor Chibimoon gulped. 'No turning back now.' She thought nervously as she took a step forward out of the shadows moving her hands in the usual "moon senshi" pose. "I am Sailor Chibimoon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

(Chapter Ends Here)


	6. Chapter 5: Of the Prince, the Princess, ...

**Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Little Brother**

**Chapter 5 – Of the Prince, the Princess, and her Court**

**Author's Notes:** Konnichi wa, Minna! Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen nasai for taking so long to update! bows deeply and hopes no one is angry I was in the middle of moving from Mississippi to Pennsylvania, so I haven't had time to update like I wanted to. To make up for it, however, I tried to make this chapter extra special long and with lots of details and such. Hope You Enjoy! Ja'ne!

**Karla** _grins I know, evil aren't I? Gotta love cliff-hangers. dodges flying tomatoes I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and I elated to know someone is reading my other fics as well. :D Oh. . .I know I shouldn't worry about reviews but...I LOVE THEM. hugs all her reviewersand offers cake and ice-cream to all of them as a bribe to keep reviewing Heh heh heh. Hope you enjoy!_

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem** _100 reviews?(I wish):D :D :D :D :D dances around the room I'm SO glad you are enjoying it! Gomen nasai for taking so long to update. I was in the middle of moving from Mississippi to Pennsylvania, so I didn't have time to update for awhile. Promise I'll try to be faster with the next one. I hope the fight turned out alright, even though organizingbattle scenes is sometimes a struggle for me. Hope you enjoy it. "_

**Night-Owl123** _Hey. I'm sure the update wasn't quite as "soon" as you would have hoped. Gomen nasai, but - - well, here it is. Hope you enjoy it anyways._

**Anhthy** _Here's the next update. Sorry it took so long to get it out. Oh, and in this fic, Chibimamo also has limited memories of his parents. Hismemories of the dark moon attack arefairly clear, but everything before that is going to be hazy or broken memories. I'm glad his distrust towards his father makes since though. I wasn't really sure if I made that clear last time._

_As far as the "red lady" going into his sister: Yes, he does mean she went inside his sister's body just before Chibiusa made her trip to the 20th century. As far as the presence inside her goes, I'll try to make that more clear as the story goes on. She does have control over herself and her body - most of the time - although she is NOT aware of the presence inside heryet. Hope that explains things a little bit. . .Anyways, hope you enjoy the update. "_

**Cardcaptor Eternity **_ Lots of Laughs. Ok. Ok. Here it is. I updated. Don't hurt me. hides Just kidding. Hope you enjoy. "_

* * *

"Sailor Moon!" Mamo's frightened voice called desperately out to his rescuer. Chaotic raven hair fell over the dust-covered face of the orphaned prince as he struggled hopelessly against his shadowy capture. "You're in trouble now, mister!" Azure blues narrowed in obvious determination. Every kid who was any kid knew the story of the legendary Sailor Moon – the mysterious leader of the Sailor Senshi who hadn't been seen since the end of the 20th century. Everyone knew about the Sailor Senshi who protected Crystal Tokyo and made the bad peoples go away. "Sailor Moon's gun kick your butt."

'He thinks I'm Sailor Moon?' Chibimoon sweat dropped suppressing a noticeable groan as the evil red orbs of the dark shadow glared darkly at her. Mamo's cries echoed in Chibimoon's ears as the dark shadow wrenched his long claws from the five-year-olds' shoulders, turning his attention on the pink-clad senshi warrior. A wide smirk crossed the dark shadows face as his actions caused the little child to cry out in pain. Red eyes narrowed furiously. From deep within her sub-space pocket, Sailor Chibimoon pulled out her Moon Kaleidoscope – the one she had receive while fighting with Sailor Moon inside the Black Dream Hole. 'Please let this work.' She thought as she tried her best to move as smoothly as Sailor Moon always did. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

As Chibimoon thrust the Moon Scope forwards in her right hand, a kaleidoscope of rainbow colored moon energy flew unrelentingly down upon her newest enemy. Red eyes danced evilly as the Shadow of Darkness shifted back into his shadow form. Arms, legs, head, and body all turned from light brown to pitch black. His features became distorted as to that of a ghost, shifting until the only clear feature remaining was an obvious and broadening smirk. "Well, well. What is this?" He questions with an evil laugh. "Looks likes like the little Princess is trying to kill her little brother - - - again."

"Nani? What do you - " Sailor Chibimoon started in a voice echoing both disbelief and irritation just as the rainbow-colored attack came down upon - - - and passed her enemy through like the shadows he was. The shadow's form shimmered as the power of the super-level attack passed him by and continued on in the VERY DIRECTION of the orphaned child behind. "Iie! Mamo-chan watch out!" The azure eyes of the helpless orphan child widened with observable terror as waves of rainbow energy bore down upon him.

"Waii! A.B.!" Shutting his eyes, Mamo called out desperately to his friend, the only one who had stayed by his side during the two lonely years he'd spent at Nephrite Hills Orphanage. The dark shadow laughed as the rainbow colored energy closed in on the child – closer and closer – until - - - At the very last moment, a blur a white speeding through the sky stopped just inches in front of the child's face. "A.B.!" Mamo cried out as the energy from the attack deflected off his mechanical friend, returning back in the direction it had come. Eyes going dead once more, A.B. fell to the ground like a rock. A loud cracking sound echoed from inside the toy, making it clear A.B.'s heroic act would be his last. Soft tears rolled down the child's face as he wrapped his mechanical friend in his arms once more.

Sailor Chibimoon breathed a sigh of relief as the dark shadow growled in irritation and annoyance. He watched through narrowed eyes as the rainbow-colored attack passed back through his shadowy form once more. A smirk played on the shadows face as the attack hurdled it way back in the direction of the distracted young senshi. Chibimoon cried out with surprise and dismay as her own attack threw her backwards into a nearby Cherry Blossom tree. Grunting with the impact of the blow, Chibimoon turned over passing out on the forest floor.

Mamo's gulped clutching his friend tighter as the shadow turned his evil gaze upon him. The man's shadow form laughed with merriment and delight. "So, what EVIL deed should I attempt first – destroying the innocence of our blameless young prince, or make sure our sugary young senshi never interferes with our plans again?" Grinning darkly, the shadowy man made his way in Chibimoon's direction. Red eyes narrowed as he focused in on the brooch which was the source of the child's power. Placing his hand on Sailor Chibimoon's henshin brooch, the shadow began to flood it with his evil dark energy. Chibimoon cried out twisting in pain as the dark energy encircled her flooding her pink crystal until it began to crack under the intensity of the darkness.

"Sailor Moon!" Mamo cried out, getting to his feet. Immediately, he reached into his pockets pulling out the last few rocks he hand there. Watching the child out of the corner of his eye, the shadow smirked. With his free hand, he sent a wave of dark energy in the child's direction. Azure eyes went wide. "WAII!" The child cried out as he was thrown backwards. Innocent eyes shut slowly as Mamo collapsed on the ground next to his friend.

"Mamo-chan!" Sailor Chibimoon cried out horsely as the dark energy surrounding her caused her henshin to break. Streams of pink fabric floated around her as she struggled to escape the shadows ever tightening grasp. Smirking widely, the shadow sent one final blast of dark energy shattering the crystalline brooch into a million pieces. Red eyes went wide as Sailor Chibimoon returned to her regular Princess Form. Red eyes met red eyes as the satisfied smirk on the shadows face grew wider and wider. "Well, if it isn't the sugary little princess." Reforming into his solid state, the shadow leaned down whispering darkly next to Small Lady's ears. "Prepare to join the dark side." Small Lady gasped.

"What does this look like, a scene out of Star Wars?" The familiar voice of an eleven-year-old prince questioned from out of the midst of the forest. "MARS FIRE DRAGON!" Without warned, a wave of fiery Martian energy blew through the forest washing over the shadow (who was still in his solid form) like a dragon on the attack. "Think again!" Red eyes filled with fury, the shadowy man cried out as the impact of the attack threw him backwards off of the now only semi-conscious princess.

"Small Lady!" From out of the forest, Prince Triston re-sheathed his sword running over to wear the young princess lay. Chocolate brown eyes flooded with obvious concern as he knelt beside the princess pulling her head gently back up onto his knees. A mild wind blew the soft wavy brown hair of the Jupitarian Prince back from his face as he looked down upon the girl with care. Astonished red eyes starred up into caring brown eyes as Triston smiled softly at the girl. Small Lady's face flushed with embarrassment. ' I – I can't henshin.' She opened her mouth to stay but words never came out as Triston placed his hand over her mouth, quieting her. "Do not worry. That is what we are here for." The leader of Small Lady's court assured her as he helped her to a sitting position.

Coming out of the forest a moment later than his two friends, Prince Antiny's emerald eyes fell immediately on the five-year-old form lying unconscious at his feet. "It's the little prince." He whispered as both Triston and Damien looked over in his direction with both curiosity and worry. Kneeling down, he pulled the unconscious child back into his arms. Placing the index and forefinger of his right hand against the child's neck, he checked for a pulse. After a moment, Prince Antiny nodded allowing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief. "He is going to be fine. He just blacked out."

The dark shadow shook his head growling furiously as he stumbled back onto his feet. "You are going to pay for that." He snarled while shifting immediately back into his shadow form. Prince Antiny's eyes set with determination as he created a shield of Royal Mercurian energy around both himself and the young prince. Without a word of warning, Triston wrapped his arms around Small Lady's waist hoisting her to her feet as he created an equally powerful shield of Jupitarian energy around himself and the not-quite-so-young Moon Princess. Smirking arrogantly, Damien brushed his raven hair back out of his face and withdrew his sword with finality. "Bring it on." He proudly challenged the shadowy form of a man.

"Mamo-chan! Usagi-chan?"

The shadow of darkness growled again as a pair of adult forms stepping through the forest interrupted the destruction he had planned. Stepping back into the shadows, the man disappeared traveling through the forest at lightning speed, leaving only a brief wind behind as evidence of his departure. Damien, Triston, and Antiny watched the shadows departure with suspicion before turning their attention onto the approaching King and General. "Over here, Majesty." Prince Damien called while finding his way over to join Triston and Small Lady.

Making their way through the shadowy forest, King Endymion and General Nicholas followed the sound of the children's voices. It took them but a moment to located the small group of preteens. Stepping out from the shadows of the forest, azure eyes studied the scene carefully. Prince Triston of Jupiter and Prince Damien of Mars stood on either side of Small Lady, while Prince Antiny, Sailor Mercury's first born, held in his arms the unconscious form of - - - his son. They had FINALLY found him, but. . .why was he unconscious? And why was Small Lady not henshined? Something definitely wasn't right with this picture. "What happened here?" The King of Earth urgently demanded to know.

Still embarrassed over her evident failure at her first real battle as a senshi, Small Lady remained silent looking down at the ground. Prince Antiny, ever the quiet one of the group, cursed his lips together turning his attention back to the young prince he held in his arms. Prince Triston and Damien exchanged a knowing look. The Martian prince took a steadying but firm hold on the princess' arm nodding as Triston released the girl and stood forward to take his place as leader of the princess' court.

"Your Majesty." The young but sturdy prince began with a smooth bow. "We are not sure how it is the young prince came to be in the forest. Prince Damien and Antiny and I were conversing in the Northern Garden when we saw the princess henshined and heading in the direction of her brother's energy beam. By the time we caught up to her, we found prince unconscious as he is now, and the Small Lady being attacked by a Shadow of Darkness. We had tried to fight the Shadow, but he fled when you and General Nicholas could be heard coming through the forest." Explaining the situation as best and as shortly as he knew how, Prince Triston stood tall watching the king with inborn pride and steadiness. "The princess was also de-henshined when we arrived, so we can only assume she lost it in the battle before we arrived."

King Endymion nodded taking in the explanation, although it didn't really tell him anything about the enemy itself. Fighting the urge to go straight to his son and wrap him in his arms, Endymion stepped past Triston and pulled his daughter into his arms. "Are you okay, my Small Lady?" He questioned with concern. Blushing deeply, Small Lady nodded hugging onto her father. Picking up the shattered brooch from the ground, Endymion set it down in Small Lady's hand. "You lost your henshin, ne?" Small Lady nodded again fighting back the tears which pressed at the edge of her vision. "Do not worry. Everything will work itself out." Once again, the young princess only nodded.

Offering his daughter a hug somewhat quicker than he had intended, King Endymion was finally able to turn his attention on the one which had drawn him here in the first place. "Is he alright?" Endymion questioned of the Mercurian Prince as he took his son into his arms. Smiling softly, Prince Antiny nodded assuring the king his son was only unconscious – nothing more.

Unshed tears filled Endymion eyes. The strong arms of the young king held the five-year-old gently, but tightly, as if he never wanted to let the child out of his sight again. "My son." He whispered while running his fingers lightly through the boy's soft raven-colored hair. A small comfortable smile crossed Mamo's face as he snuggled against his father's chest.

Standing off to the side, a hint of jealousy flashed through Small Lady's eyes. Unfortunately for her, she was quickly getting to big to be held in such a way. Not that she hadn't worried over her little brother, but still - - going instantly from an only child holding ALL of her parent's attention to being forced to share her parents with an much to adorable five-year-old was going to be a major change for the Princess of the Earth and Moon. Small Lady knew all to well the benefits of being the younger sibling. After all, was it not Usagi who all paid the price for Chibiusa's antics when she had first appeared at the Tsukino household?

Further back in the forest, two red eyes watched the scene with a low growl. "This isn't over yet." The shadowy man snarled as he looked down upon the red-headed orphan he had managed to recruit as a subordinate to his evil plans. The boy lay where he had fallen after being thrown back by the young prince's powerful blast of golden energy. Smirking darkly, the shadow of darkness knelt beside his willing cohort. "So hard of heart. So hungry for power." Reaching his hands out, the shadow took hold of the boy's shoulder melding slowly, becoming one with the boy.

Watching the scene between father and son with a warm smile, Nicholas stood back allowing his friend a few moments alone with his almost-thought-dead son. It was about time the depressed king was given some relief from his hardship. Nicholas watched as the three older princes stood silently, and Small Lady grew more and more jealous and uncertain as the moment ticked by.

The Venusian General was prepared to suggest they return to the safety of the castle grounds when something further back in the forest caught his attention. Walking past King, prince, and princess, Nicholas knelt down brushing aside a fair number of bushes to reveal the form of a thin boy of roughly eleven years dressed in old clothes similar in status to the little prince's own current dress. "Hmm." Reaching down, he picked the skinny red-headed child up into his arms. "Endymion-sama, look over here." Stepping out from the brush, General Nicholas made his way over to the king with Thomas rested limply in his arms. "He must have gotten caught in the cross-fire when the shadow was attacking Mamo-chan. What do you think?"

Pulling his attention reluctantly away from his son, Endymion looked curiously down upon the skinny eleven-year-old resting in Nicholas' arms. He seemed harmless enough. "Well, we can't just leave him here in the middle of the forest. Someone might be looking for him" Endymion decided instantly. Of course if the boy was an orphan, likely no one would ever come looking for him. Either way, he couldn't just leave him here. "Bring him back to the Crystal Palace. We can lay him in one of the guest quarters. Perhaps there is something we can do to help him."

"Should we not be heading back to the palace now, Endymion-sama?" Nicholas questioned again, shifting the boy in his arms. After all, supported an eleven-year-old wasn't nearly as easy as supporting a five-year-old. "If there is a new enemy running around in the forest, we don't want to have the children in here any longer than we have to." Holding his son close, Endymion nodded his agreement motioning for Small Lady and her court to follow after them.

Nodding silently, Small Lady and the three young members of her court traveled a few feet behind the King and his General. The boys whispered hushedly among themselves, while Small Lady walked beside them - - and yet not quite as part of their small circle. Noting the princess' obvious pain at her perpetual isolation, Antiny came up on the other side of her as an effort to help her at least appear as part of the fold. Small Lady smiled up at the Mercurian Prince gratefully.

Triston and Damien exchanged looks before glancing in the princess' direction. Damien looked upon his friends with eyes voicing his uncertainty. Frowning, Antiny glared firmly back at Triston. 'This has to stop.' He told their leader silently with an unyielding gaze. Taking in a deep breath, Triston nodded turning back to Damien with an understanding but firmly decided gaze. Sighing heavily, Damien too nodded his agreement.

Decidely, Prince Triston fell into step next to the young princess while Antiny and Damien slowed their pace, holding back. Curiously, Small Lady looked up, her red eyes meeting with the firm gaze of the Jupitarian Prince. "We need to talk." He whispered lightly to her. "Meet us in the Sacred Fire Room after your brother is settled." Red eyes blinked curiously as Prince Triston fell back rejoining his friends' conversation once more.

(End Scene)

* * *

Deep purple orbs, filled with worry, starred distantly through the darkness. The warm flames of the sacred fire danced silently in tune with Prince Damien's steady breathing as he focused his mind on the elements he knew so well. "Sun, Moon, Stars, Light. I am flame, flame is light. Sun, Moon, Stars, Light. I am fire, fire is sight." Long eleven-year-old Martian fingers moved smoothly from one element to another. Pushing all other thought s from his mind, he was able, - if only for five minutes – to forget the problems which plagued him the rest of the day. "Fire, Air, Water, Rock, Star. Soul of fire. Strength of Mars."

Silence filled the air like a thick cloud. A mere ten feet away from the Martian Prince, the leader of Small Lady's court knelt watching his friend's deep meditation. Placing his left hand on the floor beside him for balance, he wrapped his right hand tightly around a green stone at the end of a silver chain around his neck. Chocolate brown eyes studied the surroundings coolly through wavy locks of auburn hair. "I just –" Releasing a frustrated sigh, Triston clutched his emerald-green stone just that much tighter. "I just do not know what to do anymore." He reluctantly admitted.

"You can not avoid her forever." A gentle, ocean-like male voice put in softly but pointedly. Stormy emerald seas gaze meaningfully up into darkening purple orbs as Damien turned to the quieter of his two best friends, frowning uncertainly. In a dim corner of the room, Prince Antiny sat on his knees on the floor in typical Japanese fashion. "She IS going to take Neo Queen Serenity's place– and be the Queen of the Earth and Moon one day." Reaching deep into his sub-space pocket, the Mercurian Prince pulled out a small blue-purple laptop. He watched the screen with intensity as he began typing in calculations he had picked up from the battle earlier that morning. "Besides, it is that strange kid General Nicholas picked up that gives ME the creeps." Triston and Damien nodded silently in agreement. "Tap. Tap. Tap."

Pursing his lips tightly together, Damien intensified his gaze on the sacred flames as a light nervous knocking interrupted the stillness emanating from the sacred room. "It is open, hime." Triston called with the same cool, formal voice Small Lady had grown used to over the years. Looking up only momentarily from his work, Antiny glanced concernedly at the door, shook his head, and returned his attention to his laptop with a sigh.

Honestly, Antiny disliked conflict, particularly among his friends. And any time Small Lady was forced to face her court, there was bound to be conflict involved. Slowly pushing open the heavy door, Princess Small Lady stepped from the light of the royal castle to the darkness that always seemed to separate her from her court. They all felt it – especially Damien, whose uncanny psychic abilities accounted for a large portion of the Moon Princess' social problems.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Small Lady stood over the three chosen from birth to protect and guide her. Biting absently at her lower lip, the young moon princess fought down the frustration building inside her at her courts persistent wariness of her. Triston wore his usual look of neutrality, while Damien wouldn't even look at her. Even Antiny – the nonjudgmental one of the three – was pretending to be absorbed in something else. The silence continued, as neither of the boys wished to be the first to break it. Red eyes narrowed angrily. "What! What is everyone so afraid of? Am I that horrid? Am I?"

"Iie." A smooth but powerful, lightning-like voice Small Lady almost didn't recognize answered sharply. The quiet room seemed to come alive, encircling the bold twelve-year-old Jupitarian Prince, as he rose to his feet. The flames of the sacred fire jumped as Prince Damien turned, refocusing his attention on the princess and the leader of her court.

The sound of Prince Antiny's laptop snapping shut echoed through the room as he quickly shoved it into his sub-space pocket. Emerald eyes flashed curiously as he too looked up waiting for the scene between Prince and Princess to unfold. Still clutching the dark green stone around his neck, Prince Triston walked forwards stopping mere feet before the young princess. Red eyes blinked uncertainly as they met with deep chocolate brown eyes. Triston remained silent. Small Lady gulped.

She hadn't been this close to the leader of her court since before the Dark Moon attack over three years ago, and the young prince from Jupiter had grown up a lot in those last three years. True – she liked to watch him from her balcony, but up close . . . up close he was much taller and stood over her by almost a head. Hours spent in the sun left him with a golden brown tan and extensive training, both with his father – who took his son's roll very seriously – as well as with the other princes, left him in an attractive state.

Deep, deep chocolate brown eyes reflected a gentle torrent of emotions as Prince Triston took a single step forwards placing his right hand horizontally across his chest, and – in one smooth flowing movement – bowed. "Gomen nasai." He apologized gently as soft locks of brown hair fell carelessly into his face. A warm smile crossed his face as he stood pushing his bangs dismissively back from his line of vision. "We never meant to cause you so much pain. It was - - - a misunderstanding you could say."

"You thought I killed Mamo-chan." Small Lady answered, filling in the blanks, with a hushed voice. Triston nodded as – behind them – Damien pursed his lips together once more. With obvious shock at Triston's sudden apology, Small Lady ran this over in her mind. "But why!" She insistently wanted to know. "Why would I want to KILL my own brother? Just because he was a pain in the neck a lot of the time, and always found my secret stash of candy no matter HOW well I hid it . . . didn't mean I was going to KILL him! Why would you think that?"

"Because of the dark Shadow of Darkness." Damien answered getting to his feet. The sacred fire grew like a wall behind him. The flames jumped and danced encircling the eleven-year-old prince with their warm Martian energy. Red eyes growing wide, Small Lady looked up at Damien who came forwards with intense weighted steps. "You saw the Shadow that tried to get to your brother, ne? You saw what he was doing?"

Small Lady frowned and nodded as the Martian Prince looked at her with vision-filled purple orbs. "He is a shadow – like a ghost – a vision of past evil. By himself, he's harmless. That's why he was looking for a host - - - someone with hidden powers he could feed off of - - just like the shadow that sleeps inside of YOU right now."

Red eyes grew wide once more as the misplaced princess shook her head in disbelief as Damien's purple orbs burned themselves into her. "You think you've always had pink hair….red eyes? Do you remember, Chibi–Usagi Serenity? Do you remember how Lita broke her arm two and a half years ago? You don't and Lita doesn't, but I do." Small Lady shook her head again tears forming in her eyes as suppressed memories pushed at the edge of her memory.

"I saw it in a vision. We got there just in time – before you lost yourself completely. Lita slipped in the kitchen floor while trying to getting away – broke her arm and hit her head pretty hard." Damien's eyes burned even deeper with intensity as he lost himself in the visions – vision of the Small Lady – visions that ran before his eyes as real as if they'd been happening that very moment.

Triston frowned as he placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder shaking him gently in an attempt to pull him out from the visions. "You were SO angry when Triston would not let you visit her, but do you remember why, Small Lady? Do you remember what happened that day? Do you remember the day your brother disappeared? Do you remember what happened THAT day, Small Lady?"

"Iie!" Small Lady cried out, tears running down her face. "It wasn't my fault! He – he let go of my hand when we were being pull into the sky." Slowly – slowly – she backed her way into the large door that led out into the rest of the castle. She groped for the doorknob as Damien started in on the details of the day Chibimamo disappeared. Slamming open the heavy door, she ran out of the room disappearing into the many corridors of the Crystal Palace.

Brown eyes narrowed as Triston turned on his friend taking him by the shoulders. "Damien no baka, snap out of it!" Purple eyes blinked as Small Lady's absence withdrew the fuel that had been feeding the visions. The Martian Prince grew silent – starring numbly off into space as his two friends called to him. He took in deep breaths; as the intensity of the visions wore off leaving his energy spent, he fell backwards passing out from the effort. "Damien?" Triston questioned worriedly. "Damien –"

"He will be fine." A sharp but cool fire-like voice interrupted. Triston and Antiny looked up as Sailor Mars stepped out of the shadowy darkness of the room. Kneeling down, she pulled her son into her lap rubbing his forehead gently until he slowly began to open his eyes. "He lost control of his visions and they zapped his energy. "It happens all the time to beginning and intermediate fire readers."

"Mama?" Damien questioned quietly as his eyes opened focusing in on the hazy figure hovering above him. "How? How long have you been standing there? How much did you hear?" Wincing at the loss of energy, Damien tried to push him back up into a sitting position – only to be forced back down by his mother's steady hand. "Mama . . ." He groaned, a small blush coming into his face. "I'm fine. Let me up."

"I think it time you boys left." Sailor Mars coolly told the remaining two princes, all the while ignoring her son's protest. Triston and Antiny exchanged knowing looks before nodding their silent agreeing and quietly slipping out of the room – shutting the door behind them. "Now - - I need you to tell me everything." Sailor Mars forcefully ordered of her son as he insistently pushed himself into a sitting position, turning to face her with a proud look in his eyes. "You should have told me sooner." She scolded.

Damien frowned visually. "I have only been telling you for the past three years. You always insisted it was the same problem you and Serenity always had in the past . . . I TOLD you it wasn't the same thing. You just wouldn't LISTEN." Crossing his arms proudly, the young Martian frowned at his mother with an 'I tried to tell you' attitude.

Rei sighed, only choosing to ignore the attitude because she knew he was right. "Well, I'm listening now." Turning him to face her, she looked down deeply into his young purple eyes. "Now tell me EVERYTHING." Sighing in defeat, Damien nodded his agreement and started from the very beginning. . . .

(End Scene)

* * *

"Huhm." Mamo sighed contentedly as he drifted aimlessly in and out of that comfortable space just immediately between sleep and consciousness. Soft locks of raven-colored hair fell tenderly over the young child's face as he hugged his soft feather pillow tightly, and snuggled warmly up to his neck in under the smooth homemade quilt. For once, the misplaced orphan wasn't chilly as he awoke from his afternoon nap. Taking in a deep breath, the boy sighed with happiness and contentment. Was this a dream of some sort? If it was a dream, he didn't want to EVER wake up from it. Regrettably, however, his one-and-a-half hour nap had charged him with so much pent-up energy that he couldn't possibly sleep a moment longer.

Opening his guiltless eyes reluctantly, the child was instantly taken aback. Where the cold bare wall of the orphan boys' room should have been was a finely painted red-orange wall with silver trim. Where the old hardwood floor and rigid old window seat should have been was a handmade oriental rug and a floor to ceiling window leading out onto a delicate-looking balcony which over looked the Eastern Gardens of the Crystal Palace.

A tall bookshelf was filled with an innumerable number of dictionary, encyclopedias, and other "adult" books way beyond the five-year-old's current level. A set of finely-carved men's desks, the one on the left being the larger of the two, sat on the far wall on either side of the beautiful floor-to-ceiling window. Filing cabinet, drawers, old paintings, and the large yellow-orange couch he found himself sleeping upon gave the room a home-like atmosphere his old room at Nephrite Hills had gravely lacked. Innocent azure-blue eyes blinked inquiringly studying the large office with avid curiosity.

'Am I still asleep?' The child wondered as he wiggled his way out from beneath the heavy quilt. Throwing his skinny legs over the side of the couch, Mamo urgently rubbed the last remaining sleep from his ever-widening eyes. The picture before him was still the same. 'Where am I?' Azure blue eyes blinked uncertainly as the child found himself slipping slowly off the soft cushioned couch, bare feet hitting the cool hardwood floor below. Bare? Mamo looked down with a notable frown. While he slept, some one had removed his old charity-donated blue shirt and jeans replacing it with a pair of yellow-orange sleeping trunks. Mamo's face crinkled in disgust. Who wore orange pants? Yuck!

Mamo was supposed to be at Nephrite Hills. Ms. Carol was supposed to wake him up from his nap. His room at Nephrite Hills was cold and bare. This was NOT his room. This room was warm and pretty and full of grown-up toys. Where was Nephrite Hills? Where was Ms. Carol? Did the bad man get her? Did the bad man get Ms. Carol? Innocent azure eyes grew wide, heavy tears pushing their way to the surface as a vivid image of the evil shadow played through his young mind. The bad man took him away from Ms. Carol. The bad man took him away from Nephrite Hills. But Sailor Moon – no Chibimoon – What happened to Sailor Chibimoon? Did the bad man get her to? Did the bad man bring him here? "Iie! Iie! Leave me alone!"

Fear planted itself on Mamo's face as a loud squeal echoing from somewhere outside the window fixed itself in the child's young ears. Bare feet padded across the thick oriental rug as Mamo made his way quickly over to the large window. Looking up decisively, Mamo stood on his tip-toes struggling to reach the door handles above. "Aww. Too high." He pouted. Two tiny five year old hands positioned themselves on the large window, as azure eyes starred out over the balcony and into the garden below. A young girl with her brown hair pulled back into two French pigtails squealed as she ran urgently away from her older brother. The older boy laughed teasingly as he finally caught up to the girl, pushed her down onto the soft grass, and began to tickle her mercilessly. "Iie! Iie!" The girl cried out through tears of laughter. "Let me up! Oniisama!" Azure blue eyes blinked curiously. Children. They didn't SEEM to be in trouble, but - -

"Click." The child's stomach churned as the low creaking of a heavy door alerted him to a new presence in the room. His mouth was dry as he pressed himself harder up against the locked balcony doors. "Click." Heavy footsteps echoed into the room as the new presence turned, shutting the door behind him. "Ah, you are awake are you?" A gentle male voice commented as he made his way in Mamo's direction.

"You know you have been asleep for over two hours?" Mamo frowned. His nap was only supposed to be for an hour and a half. Why didn't Ms. Carol wake him up? Why didn't A.B.? Ms. Carol was back at Nephrite Hills, but - - where was A.B.? "Mamo-chan?" The man questioned placing his hand gently on the child's shoulder. Mamo tensed visually. "It is okay, Mamo-chan." Sitting himself down at the smaller of the two desks, the man tightened his grip on the child's arm, as if the child were going to disappear into thin air if he didn't hold on tight enough. "Come over here and talk to me, Mamo-chan. I know this must be overwhelming for you."

Azure blue eyes filled with both curiosity and uncertainty turned their young gaze upon the stranger who had entered so suddenly into the young child's lonely life. The stranger before him was a young general with unruly sandy blonde hair, hopeful emerald green eyes, and a gentle imploring smile that pulled the frightened boy in his direction. Still, the young child gulped his heart with apprehension. Unconsciously, he reached out for his mechanical friend only to find that A.B. was no longer there. Azure eyes filled with uncertain tears. "A.B." He whispered in a soft, almost lost, tone of voice. Who was this man? Why wasn't A.B. with him? A.B. was always with him. A.B. wouldn't leave him alone, like Mommy and Daddy and Oneesan did. What did they do to A.B.? "Where's A.B.?" He questioned, almost pleaded of the man.

"A.B.?" Nicholas questioned. Looking down into the boys deep, deep azure blue eyes, he was saddened to see the pain and uncertainty there. "Ah, you mean your little friend. Mamo-chan - -" With finality, the Venusian General reached under the child's arms lifting him up from the floor. His left hand supported the child as his right hand tilted the child's chin upwards. Understanding emerald eyes starred deeply into uncertain azure blues. "Mamo-chan, A.B. got hurt when the dark shadow attacked you." Nicholas explained as simply as he could. "We took to a - - well, to a doctor where he can get fixed up. You can have him back as soon as he is well again. Is that okay, Mamo-chan?"

Cursing his lips together, Mamo had to think this over for a moment. Azure blues echoed deep thought as the emerald eyes of the general looked down upon him. Silently, he hoped the child would buy this explanation without to much of a fuss, and they might go on to talk about more important matters – like his parents. "A.B. had ta go to da hospital?" Mamo questioned. Nicholas nodded. "And then he can come back and stay with me again?"

"Of course, Mamo-chan. The doctors won't keep him forever, just until we can fix him up for you." The general assured the child while gently rubbed his back with his left hand. Two and a half years – for two and a half years they had searched for this child and here he was. Flesh and blood, tears and all, the missing prince was finally home. Perhaps now, life at the Crystal Palace could return to some kind of normality. "Mamo-chan –" Tilting the child's head again, Nicholas' green eyes starred deeply into the child's azure blue ones. "Do you know where you are Mamo-chan? Do you know who I am?"

(End Scene)

* * *

Meanwhile in the Western Wing of the castle, a twelve-year-old orphan with unruly reddish-brown hair sleeps in one of the Crystal Palace's many guest quarters. Malevolent red eyes shoot open as if called by an invisible force. Sitting up, Thomas finds himself in a beautifully made queen-sized bed and surrounded by finely made furniture only money of the very highest class would offer to an unexpected guest. "The hell?" Slipping out of the bed, Thomas bare feet hit the carpeted floor with a loud "thud." "What did those morons do with my shoes?" He wonders as his red eyes wander the beautiful room with little appreciation.

After a moment, the heart-hardened orphan found his black socks and sneakers on the other side of the room beneath a curtain-covered window. "There." Propping his foot up on an expensive-looking chair, Thomas pulled on his socks and shoes, tying them tightly onto his feet. Red eyes narrowed once more as the devilish-looking child wandered back to the window. "Where the hell am I?" The child questioned as he drew back the heavy curtains.

Outside the window was a breath-taking view of the Royal Gardens offset by the sight of the noble homes located just outside the castle gate. Red eyes blinked first with surprise, then devilish satisfaction. "The Crystal Palace." He mouthed silently. Red eyes turned to a putrid shade of black as the shadow churning inside the boy quickly reached the surface. "I've been waiting years for a chance like this. Prepare to join the dark side Princess." Thomas whispered devilishly. "You will stand between me and my partner no longer."

(End Chapter)

* * *


	7. Chapter 6: If That's What it Takes

Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Little Brother

Chapter 6: If That's What it Takes.

Author's Notes: sighs sadly I really worked hard on Chapter 5. I tried extra hard to make it longer than the previous chapters, and it took a long time to write - - and yet, I only got ONE review for it. is deeply hurt

So . . . I tried even harder on this next chapter. I believe Chapter 6 is my best one yet! Please people, Tell me what you think! I really put my heart into this chapter – particularly in the scene between Chibiusa and Lita. If no one thinks this story is worth reading after this chapter, I give up. It's not worth the amount of time I spend on it, if no one is reading it any more. . .:( :( :( :( :( :(But. . .this really is my favorite story of all my completed ones so far. . .

(Chapter Begins)

With a daring grin plastered across his face, Prince Triston held his hand out for his little sister. "Triston no baka." The eight-year-old giggled as she was quickly hoisted to her feet. Brushing a few stray blades of grass off her green mini-skirt, Princess Lita glared at the cocky prince. "You just wait until I get my new henshin stick, Triston. Then, you are going to get it – you and Damien both." Two chestnut-brown French pigtails wielded frivolously to a gentle breeze as Sailor Jupiter's second born child grabbed hold of her brother's arm, checking his watch. "3:48 – I have to meet Mama at 4:00 for training. I wish my henshin stick would appear already!"

Shaking his head at his sister's over-enthusiasm, Prince Triston just grinned nonchalantly at the girl, while brushing few stray locks of chocolate brown hair back from his face. "Yes, well . . . you should probably go on, Lita-chan. I have some things to take care of anyways." Lita frowned curiously up at her older brother. Something about his whole attitude this afternoon seemed peculiarly . . . fake. She could be wrong though. Reluctantly, the young Jupitarian princess nodded her agreement turning in the direction of the training fields. "See you at dinner, Lita." Triston called after her . . . mostly for effect.

Shutting his eyes, Prince Triston sighed with an irrefutable heaviness of heart. 'Why?' Triston asked himself as he began to make his way slowly back through the many gardens of the Crystal Palace. Why her? Why did 'Small Lady' have to receive the Shadow? Why couldn't it have been another kid – one he didn't . . . care so much about? With his hands shoved roughly in his pockets, the Jupitarian Prince made his way past the Eastern and Northern Gardens. Various children turned their heads curiously as the prince stormed bitterly towards a large park just a few blocks outside the castle gates.

A small trio of noble girls turned their heads at the young Prince's approach, but he walked past them without so much as a glance. Triston cursed his lips making his way down to a small lake at the park's edge. Here, the young prince kicked off his shoes and plopped himself down on the edge of the long dock. Cool blue water lapped playfully over bare feet as the Jupitarian prince tugged his green tank up over his head to reveal a well-toned stomach. Training daily with King Endymion's toughest general – who also happened to be his own father – had its advantages. Leaning backwards, Triston crossed his hands behind his head. Wavy locks of auburn hair fell indifferently over the prince's lightly tanned face as he starred thoughtfully up at the clear blue sky. 'Why her?'

'Better yet, why me?' As leader of the Small Lady's court, Triston felt it his job in particular to make sure she was safe and out of harms way. When he were younger, his position as leader was really nothing more than a title he would use to get his way in his many quarrels with Prince Damien. But now . . . now he took his job more seriously. Now, there was a very real and very present danger threatening his princess – – and potentially his family as well.

How could he have let this happen? Worried chocolate brown eyes closed tightly with frustration. How could he have let it go on for so long, and stood by and done nothing? He could have – he could have – well, he could have done SOMETHING. But how? What - what could he do? And when - - - when did the annoying little princess with the funny looking pigtails become - - a Small Lady? He HAD to do - - do - - - something, before it got any worse. He had to stop this before he – before he started to care any more about - - -

"Triston-kun?" Prince Antiny questioned sympathetically coming up behind his friend. Chocolate brown eyes met emerald green eyes as Triston leaned his head back, looking up doubtfully at the Mercurian Prince. "Are you alright?" Pulling off his shoes, Antiny sat down dipping his feet down into the cool water. "You really do care about her, don't you?" Reluctantly, Triston pushed himself up with his hands turning to meet Antiny's knowing glance.

(End Scene)

Two and a half years – for two and a half years they had searched for this child and here he was. Flesh and blood, tears and all, the missing prince was FINALLY home. Gentle locks of raven hair fell lightly over two innocent pools of azure blue. The Neo-Queen soft features starred up at the Venusian General as Nicholas' emerald green eyes studied the child from every angle. "Do you know where you are Mamo-chan?" Nicholas questioned hopefully. "Do you know who I am?"

'Do you know who I am?' A mixture of emotions swirled like a hurricane in the child's eyes. Who am I? I'm a orphan. I'm a orphan 'cause me an Oneesan had to run away. Me an Oneesan had ta run away 'cause Mommy went to sleep inside the big crystal thing. I remember Mommy sleeping inside the big crystal thing. I remember Daddy's voice.

"Run, Mamo-chan." I was supposed to go away inside the pink cloud with Oneesan, but Oneesan went away without me.

"Run, Mamo-chan." I am Mamo-chan. I'm a orphan. Being a orphan means Mommy and Daddy don't want you any more. That's what the other kids say. Being a orphan means being alone – alone in the darkness. I don wanna be alone no more. I don wanna be a orphan no more. I wasn' always a orphan. I was somebody else before I was a orphan, but I don remember that. I don know who I am. Azure eyes looked intently up at General Nicholas' face. "Do you know who I am?" Mamo questioned back.

A sad smile crossed the General's face. With a single hand, he thoughtfully rubbed the young child's back. Innocent azure blue eyes pleaded for a ray of hope. "Hai, I know who you are, Chibimamo-chan." Nicholas gently assured the child. Standing up, Nicholas shifted Mamo onto his hip and carried him over to the desk opposite his own.

Wide eyes blinked curiously, searching for an answer within the papers and books and various other things situated neatly around the larger of the two desks. His eyes trailed, following General Nicholas as he looked over the top of the desk. Mamo blinked. The top of the desk was filled with various sized pictures, and on either side a small potted plant. The left side pot was filled with greenery and a dozen red roses. The pot on the other side, however, held but a single unbudding rose surrounded by unlively greenery. "What'sa matter with that one?" Mamo curiously wanted to know.

"That? Oh . . ." A sad sigh escaped the general's lips as he looked over the dull flower. "Your father was growing that plant, Mamo-chan. He has had it for over two years, but it never blooms." Mamo blinked. After a moment's hesitation, Mamo reached a single tiny hand out towards the fading flower. Emerald eyes watched the child's actions intriguingly. Taking hold of the little brown pot, Nicholas brought the plant into the child's reach.

"It's a silver rosebud." Mamo stated conclusively as he fingered the leaves gently through his tiny fingers. Blue eyes watched the flower with amusement. "Why are you so sad, flower?" Mamo innocently questioned of the plant. "Don't worry." Wrapping his hand around the stem as if he would pull the single bud right out of its roots, Mamo ran his hand up, and up, over the thorn less rosebud.

As he did so, tiny rosebud seemed to appear on the plant out of nowhere. When he reached the top of the plant, Mamo covered the bud with both his hands. Nicholas watched with amazement as a soft golden glow surrounded the flower. Instantly, each of the blooms began to open, one after the other. Mamo grinned widely at the red flowers with silver lining in them. "Now, you won't be lonely no more."

Nicholas couldn't help but smile at the child's trick. The little prince had always been the only one who could get the rare blooms to blossom like they did. Setting the plant back atop Endymion's desk, the general reached decisively for a certain picture framed with little flowers and greenery carved ever so carefully into the woodwork.

Azure blue eyes went wide as Nicholas held the picture up for Mamo to study. There in the midst of the Royal Garden, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion stood side by side with smiles grazing their faces. A small girl, not much older than himself, with bouncing strawberry blonde hair and laughing baby blue eyes squirmed in her mother's arms. "Oneesan?" Mamo thought wonderingly while running his hands over the glass. Mamo bit his lip as he focused his attention past the girl to a tiny figure hiding his face in his Father's chest. Blue eyes went wide as the child turned to General Nicholas for a reasonable answer.

"That is YOU, Mamo-chan with your parents and your big sister. This is who you are." Mamo starred from Nicholas to the picture and back again, eyes voicing uncertainty as well as disbelief. "Chibimamoru Endymion, your parents are Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo. They have been searching for you for over two years, ever since the Dark Moon separated you from us."

An aura of silence surrounded the child as he carefully fingered the lost images starring back at him from Endymion's photo. Once again he saw the image of himself clinging to his father's regal form. The image of a blood red rose Daddy used to protect him from silly Uncle Nicky-san. Daddy protected me. Daddy always wins. Daddy promised ta always protect me, but . . . where was Daddy when the shadow attacked? Where was Daddy when T.J. came in at night? Daddy promised ta protect me. Daddy promised . . . "Daddy promised ta protect me." Mamo replied coolly – distantly. "Daddy lied."

A noticeable frown plastered itself on the young general's face as he found himself starring deeply into accusatory azure blue eyes. "Mamo-chan." Shutting his eyes, the child turned his face away focusing distantly out the large study window. "Your Father didn't leave you alone on purpose, Mamo-chan." Nicholas tried unavailingly to explain.

Pain showed itself momentarily within the gentle features of the child's face; then, it went neutral. Mamo grew noticeably silent as he began to draw himself inwards. Emotion disappeared from his face and the innocent smile disappeared from his lips. Nicholas watched the hurting child painfully unsure of what to do – what to say to bring back the happy, innocent child they had all once fallen in love with.

Nicholas could feel the innocent child slowly slipping away, disappearing somewhere deep, deep inside a hurting soul. "Mamo-chan, your parents and everyone love you very much. Please don't shut us out." Silence. The child continued to stare aimlessly out the window, hardly acknowledging he'd even heard Nicholas' pleading words. A heavy sigh escaped the general's lip. "You parents have been waiting anxiously to meet you. They will be hurt if you won't even speak to them. Won't you at least give them a chance?" Silence again. "Mamo-chan?"

Pain-filled azure blue eyes starred distantly out into the Eastern Gardens, down to a dead patch of dirt which used to be his and his sister's own private garden. Dead. Would the happiness and gentle love that once made the royal children's garden grow ever bloom again? Or were they doomed to be forever lost to the shadows haunting their nights, and darkening their days? Only time would tell. The voice Nicholas heard escape from the little child's lips was small . . . quiet . . . lost. "I'll try." He whispered almost inaudibly.

(End Scene)

Frowning uncertainly, Princess Lita made her way slowly in the direction of Small Lady's bedroom suite. Two brown French-pigtails swung loosely behind the Jupitarian princess as she tiptoed up to the Princess of Earth's door, listening guiltily to the aching sound of heartrending sobs echoing from deep within. Why did they have to send HER to fetch the Small Lady? Where had Triston and Antiny disappeared to? In her mind, she listened to the voices of the past - - Damien's frightening visions . . . Triston's uncertain fears . . . the stories passed around by other children.

Taking in a deep breath, Princess Lita braced herself before pushing the door to Small Lady's Sitting / Playroom slowly open. 'No way.' Chocolate brown eyes blinked with astonishment as they were faced with a startlingly familiar scene. There, at the far side of the room, sunlight streamed in through long, flowing pale pink curtains. In her mind, Lita saw the five year old lady hiding behind the curtains with her hands over her eyes, while Lita "seeked" her with a hyperactive giggle.

Just in front of the glass doors and pink curtains leading out onto the young lady's balcony, the princess's chocolate brown eyes focus in on a small cherry wood tea table set for two. In her mind, Lita saw the Small Lady sitting across from her at the table. She saw herself protesting in anger as the young lady snatched up the very crayon she herself had intended to use next. "Luna, Usa-chan stole my crayon!" She yelled loudly while her and Usa played tug of war of a blue crayon.

"Usa-chan." The word echoed in Lita's word. Back then, the two girls had been the best of friends – back before the Dark Moon Attack - - back before the shadow. "What happened?" Lita wondered aloud to herself as she listened to the sound of soft crying coming from the bedroom adjacent to Small Lady's sitting / playroom. The "shadow" happened.

In her minds eye, she saw the five-year-old lady clinging to her, wailing in fear as the nightlight beside her bed flickered out. Rolling her eyes, Lita held onto her friend as she watched the "evil" shadows dancing on the walls of Small Lady's bedroom. Thinking this over, Princess Lita frowned. Cries from past mixed with cries from present echoing in her ear. 'I lost my best friend over a damn shadow!' She thought with annoyance. Silently, she wandered over to her friend's bedroom. Somewhere beneath the covers, Small Lady cried like a little kid. 'When was it again I stopped believing boys were stupid?'

Shaking her head, Lita head back into the sitting room to think. She hadn't spoken a word – outside of formalities – to the Princess of Earth in over two years, and she hadn't really the slightest idea what it was the girl was crying over. If she had been more insecure about herself, she might also have worried over the fact the Small Lady might not WANT her as a friend any more. Fortunately however, unlike the Small Lady, Lita didn't have this problem.

Chocolate brown eyes narrowed as the princess crossed her arms before her in thought. The Jupitarian Princess's afternoon training with Sailor Jupiter was all but forgotten as she buried herself deep in her thoughts. 'I'm sorry' would seem the simplest thing to say, but in her heart she knew it was enough. 'I'm sorry' was what you said when you had a fight and stopped talking to each other for two days.

So, what did you say after you had stopped talking for over two YEARS? Something really deep – something special – that's what. Lita thought it over in her mind. Aside from fighting, which wasn't really all that special considering who her parents were, Lita only had one other passion. That is - - her secret passion, the one she had yet to reveal, even to her own brother. Secretly, Princess Lita looked up to Sailor Venus. Secretly, she planned one day to talk to her parents about the idea of private music lessons. Secretly, she kept a picture of her idol in the back of her closet. Her idol – an old American musical artist named Celine Dion.

What would Celine do if SHE wanted to get through to a long, lost friend? As she let her eyes wander once more around the old sitting / playroom, Lita found her answer. A wide smile crossed the Jupitarian princess' face as her eyes fell upon an expensive-looking karaoke set. Reaching deep into her sub-space pocket, Lita pulled out her favorite Celine Dion classical. Who would have believed a Jupitarian warrior princess to hold a secret passion for singing? Quickly, Lita popped the DVD into the karaoke box plugging the microphone into the slot. "If this doesn't get through to her, nothing will." Taking a deep breath, Princess Lita listened to the tune, coming in on the eighth beat of the music.

_You're the bravest of hearts. You're the strongest of souls._

_You're my light in the dark. You're the place I call home._

_You can say it's alright, but I know that you're breaking up inside._

_I can see it in your eyes. Even you face the night_

_. . . afraid and alone. That's why I'll be there._

Buried beneath the sheets and blankets layered over her canopy bed, Princess Small Lady cried her sorrows out into her pink feather pillow. It wasn't true! It couldn't be. She would never hurt anyone one purpose . . . particularly not her best friend. Was that why Triston kept Lita away from her? He thought she would try and hurt Lita again. 'That wasn't me! It couldn't have been me!' Had she really been the cause of her best friend's injury? 'No wonder everyone hates me.' But . . . she didn't mean it. Really, she didn't . . . She didn't know. . .It wasn't her. It COULDN'T have been Small Lady's fault.

_When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend,_

_Every beat of my heart, every day without end,_

_Every second I live, that's the promise I'll make._

_Baby, that's what I'll give if that's what it takes._

_If that what it takes . . ._

"What the - - -" Bloodshot red eyes, swollen from brokenhearted weeping, grew wide with shock as a familiar voice came blared out of the speakers of her new karaoke machine. "It can't be." Sliding out from under the covers, Small Lady wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. 'No way - ' Hastily, she padded over stopping in the open doorway. "Lita?" Small Lady questioned quietly in wonder. Tears came to her eyes once more as she listened to the words of her best friend's song. "I'm sorry."

_You can sleep in my arms. You don't have to explain. _

_When you're hearts crying out, baby – whisper my name, _

_Cause I've reached out for you, when the thunder is crashing up above._

_You've given me your love. . ._

_When you smile like the sun, it shines through the pain._

_That's why I'll be there._

Princess Lita smiled apprehensively as her best friend appear in the doorway, eyes bloodshot and face in awe. Tears pressed at the edge of her eyes. 'Did I really hurt you that bad? I didn't mean to.' Pushing down the emotions, Lita had to fight to keep her voice steady as she continued on with one of her favorite songs by Celine Dion. She had to shut her eyes burying her in the words of the song in order to finish it. She tried to put her heart in the song as she sang the lyrics – just as Celine would have.

_When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend,_

_Every beat of my heart, every day without end,_

_I will stand like a rock - I will bend till I break_

_Till there's no more to give, if that's what it takes._

_I will risk everything. I will fight. I will bleed._

_I will lay down my life, if that's what you need._

_Every second I live, that's the promise I make_

_Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes._

As she sang previous paragraph with all her heart, Lita felt an energy, like a raging storm beginning to build inside of her. The power of Jupiter – of thunder and lightning and oak – enveloped the second born of Jupiter with a familiar, yet new and more powerful aura. The sign of Jupiter glowed brightly on Lita's forehead. Chocolate brown eyes held a slightly greenish hue as they opened slowly. There – floating in front of her – was her very first henshin stick. A wide smile crossed Lita's face as she finished the last stanza of her favorite Celine Dion tune.

_Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire,_

_When the fear rises up, when the waves sever higher,_

_I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul_

_I will hold on all night and never let go_

_Every second I live, that's the promise I make._

_Baby, that's what I give, if that's what it takes._

_If that's what it takes . . . _

_Whatever it takes . . . whatever it takes . . . ._

_If that's what it takes . . ._

(End Chapter)


	8. Chapter 7: Family Reunion

Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Little Brother

Chapter 7 - Family Reunion

Author's Notes: Ohayo, minna-san. Gomen nasai once again for taking so very long to update. Someone stole my laptop out of my car while I was in the process of moving to North Carolina, and it has taken me this long to save up for a new one. I know I know things keep coming up that prevent me from updating, but I AM going to finish this fic. I PROMISE. Please bare with me, ok? Because it took so long for me to update, I promise I will do my very best on it and I will try to make the next one longer, ok? I'm going to post this after just two scenes, just so you guys will know I HAVE NOT abandoned it.

(Story Begins)

Innocent azure blues gazed hesitantly outwards as little Mamo-chan wrapped a single tiny arm around his fluttering stomach. He clutched General Nicholas' right hand tightly as he was led down the long and winding corridors towards the throne room of the Crystal Palace. Clear crystalline walls sparkled with a thin ray of hope - hoping to restore the happiness that once radiated through the royal palace, lighting it up both day and night. At times, it seemed the walls were the ONLY ones who remembered those happy times - before the little prince disappeared, before the little princess began her drastic change, before the king and queen began to long for the children they had lost.

'Mommy. Daddy.' Mommy and Daddy are waiting for me. Oneesan too. I gots a Mommy and a Daddy now. They live in a big, big house made of crystals. I'm gonna live in the big crystal house with Mommy and Daddy and Oneesan. Will Miss. Carol live in the big house too? No. Miss. Carol lives at Nephrite Hills. She's even gots her own room there. Will I ever see Miss. Carol again? Who'll make T.J. leaves me alone? Who'll protect me from the bad peoples? Daddy promised ta protect me from the bad peoples, but he didn' protect me from the red-haired lady. She went away in the pink cloud wif Oneesan. I was supposed to go inta the cloud with Oneesan, but the red-haired lady went instead. Daddy didn' protect me from the bad man either. Sailor Chibimoon protected me from the bad shadow man. But Chibimoon disappeared...just like Oneesan. Who will protect me now?

General Nicholas looked down sympathetically at the child as a tight pressure on his hand revealed the small child's fears. A certain distance revealed itself in the child's eyes. What was he thinking behind those intense blue eyes of his? Was he frightened? Excited? The neutral look accenting his gentle features made it hard to tell. 'Oh, Mamo-chan.' Nicholas thought with a sigh. Turning away from the child, he focused his gaze forcefully forwards. 'I don't know who is harder to watch in pain - you or your father.' But the little prince was home now - - things had to get better from here, right?

Azure blue eyes watched the Venusian General curiously out of the corner of neutral blue eyes. As soon as Nicholas had turned away, Mamo turned his gaze fixing it upon the proud man before him. General Nicholas...'Uncle Nicky-san.' His subconscious told him. Young eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. Could it be - - did he remember - - - "General." A deep voice spoke out, interrupting Mamo's train of thought. The child blinked, looking up to a young man of about 22 years. His long brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail which fell lightly over his shoulder as the man bowed respectfully to them. Brown eyes looked curiously upon the little child for a moment before breaking into a smile. "Little Prince." He greeted. Pursing his lips together with uncertainty, Mamo stepped closer to the General whom had led him here, hiding protected behind General Nicholas' right leg. The man laughed lightly at him, before stepping forward to open the door for to the Throne Room, where the King and Queen anxiously awaited the arrival of their newly-found lost son.

Endymion's heart skipped a beat as two heavy doors opened at the end of the throne room, and a single pair of azure eyes peered out from behind one of his four head generals. Taking hold of the child's shoulder, General Nicholas led Mamo up the long walk towards the front of the throne room. Two pairs of azure eyes – both Endymion's and Mamo's - seemed to grow wider and wider as the child was pushed slowly towards the front of the room, where a set of strangers stood waiting for him with open arms. As Nicholas stopped before the King and Queen nodding his head in simple respect for the two, Mamo broke free from his hold….Anxiously, he hid himself behind the Venusian General peering cautiously out at his parents with an uncertain misty-eyed gaze.

Endymion didn't know what to say. His nod in acknowledgment of Nicholas came purely out of habit as he gazed in wonder at his son – or his eyes anyway. The little boy who used to run to him wrapping his small arms adoringly around his father's legs, now hid from him as if he were some kind of frightening stranger. He felt a light mist pushing at the edge of his eyes. How could he have let this happen? After spending over 10 years alone in a Japanese orphanage, how could he have let his OWN son end up with the same fate? It was unthinkable. Beside him, his wife squeezed his hand gently.

"Hi, Mamo-chan. It is so good to have you home." Serenity greeted her son with a warm smile. Home? I don't gots a home - - do I? I HAD a home, but I think it moved. That must be why Onee-san took me so far away. But Onee-san left into the pink cloud with the bad lady inside her. Onee-san lives at home - - at home with Mommy and Daddy. I don't 'member Mommy and Daddy, but Onee-san 'members. She's at home with Mommy and Daddy. I wanna go home. I don't know these people. I wanna go home with Mommy and Daddy and Onee-san.

Blue eyes began to fill with tears as the child's wandering gaze fell upon his mother, studying her curiously. She is tall - - at least from where he stands - - with long trailing locks of silver-blonde hair that fall almost to the floor. Her smooth, creamy-white skin is accented perfectly by her long flowing white dress and yellow crescent moon jewelry. Mamo's eyes meet his mother's. Her eyes are a soft baby blue - - blue like Onee-san's used to be. "I - -" The words quiver on the child's lips as all three of the adults look down at him - - watching for his reaction. His body tenses as Nicholas takes a step back, leaving him out in the open - - -alone.

"I wanna go home!" Mamo finally states, breaking down into tears. Anxiously, he looks around for his white cathead friend, A.B. . . but A.B. is no where in sight. His crying grows stronger - - and louder - - - as he drops himself onto his knees hiding his face behind his hands. King Endymion, for one of the few times in his life, feels completely out of control. In his mind's eye, he can see himself at that age…"I want to go home!" He cried while sitting in a Tokyo City Hospital bed, faced with strangers. Endymion's stomach churns empathetically for his son, but he can't seem to find the words to speak. Luckily, however, just like last time - - - Serenity seems to know what to do.

Kneeling down on her knees, Neo Queen Serenity pulls her son gently into her arms. "Mamo-chan." The warmth of her body soothes him, as her mothering embrace protects him from the outside world. "My Mamo-chan, you are home." Serenity's sweet-sounding voice tells him as his tears slowly begin to subside. "Your Mommy is here now. No one is going to take you away ever again." The child sniffles as his small hands clutch fistfuls of his mother's dress. Smiling soothingly at him, Serenity stands to her feet - - with a little help from her husband of course.

As his tears subside, Mamo's mind begins to turn quickly. "Mommy?" He questions with an air of uncertainty. Serenity's smile widened in pleasure at his questioning of her. "Are you Mommy?" He had to ask. . . . He had to know. . . . This warm, comforting feeling he felt from Serenity's presence. It was one he hadn't known in many years. Was THIS Mommy? Had he finally found home? Serenity squeezed him into a hug, before looking him directly in the eyes.

"Hai, Mamo-chan," She answered gently, seemingly unfazed by the child's obvious lack of recollection of his parents. After all, she had already twice dealt with a lack of memories from her husband and friend's. Why should this be any different? He would remember in time. And even if he didn't, it didn't really matter. She couldn't remember anything from when she was 2 and 3. Love would prevail in the end. She had always believed in that - - and she always would. With an ecstatic grin, she repositioned the child until his eyes would fall upon his father. "And this is your Daddy, Mamo-chan."

As his son's blue eyes began to study him, Endymion was – unfortunately – a lot less certain about the whole situation than his wife. He had actually LIVED in an orphanage. He knew what it was like to have no home - - no family to call your own. He knew the many emotions it brought up. Of course, he had spent over 10 years in the orphanage while his son had escaped after only two and a half, but still . . . there was bound to be problems they would have to deal with.

Everything seemed so perfect - - with his son finally home and his daughter becoming more and more like her mother every day. (The fact that she was late only added to that of course . . .) Yet, he always seemed to be waiting for the rug to be pulled out from underneath him. His secret fear was of losing his loving family to some tragedy - - a fear still left over from the LAST family he had lost. Watching his son, he forced a hopeful smile onto his face.

"Daddy?" Mamo questioned, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. He seemed to consider Endymion for a time before reaching his hands up, in allowance for his father to pick him up. A bit uncertainly, Endymion took his son up into his arms. The two fell silent again. Daddy's feel was much different than Mommy. It was stronger and safer - - and yet , . not as safe. His Daddy's was warm, but at the same time a bit clammy. Inwardly, he could feel Endymion's uncertainty mixed with his own. Holding his arms up, Mamo reached for his mother once more.

(End of Scene)

_When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend,_

_Every beat of my heart, every day without end_

_Every second I live, that's the promise I make_

_Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes._

_It's that's what it takes . . . ._

Princess Lita's brown French pigtails bounced excitedly behind her as she raced through the halls of the Crystal Palace with the Small Lady on her heels. She had had a small portion of Celine Dion's song stuck in her head for the past ten minutes and it was actually beginning to get a bit annoying. Trying to push it from her mind, Lita looked over her shoulder to wear her friend was seriously lagging behind. "Hurry up, Small Lady! You were supposed to be in the Throne Room TEN minutes ago!"

"I'm . . . coming!" Small Lady called back, her breath coming out in a series of pants. "I . . . had . . . to use the . . . bathroom." She protested, picking up her speed until she was running side by side with her new found friend. In her mind, she saw Sailor Moon and Jupiter in the past. It was obvious Sailor Jupiter was running at Sailor Moon's pace. Blinking her way back into reality, she glanced over to find Lita watching her with a questioning look. Small Lady grinned. "I was just thinking how much you remind me of Sailor Jupiter in the past. " She explained. Princess Lita's face instantly beamed with pleasure. Her mother had always been her hero. She wanted to be JUST like her.

Nearing the North end of the Palace, the two girls slowed their speed to a quick walk. Anxiously, Small Lady straightened her skirt and tucked back the few hairs that had come loose during her run through the castle. If she happened to see anyone - - especially one of the princes or young knights in the castle - - she wanted to look like a proper princess . . . not a silly little girl. As they left the East Wing, were all the royal families made their homes and entered into the busier North Wing, they would begin to see more and more of their people wandering about the castle corridors. Lita smiled confidently as the sound of movement crossed her line of hearing, while Small Lady began to grow silent.

Inwardly, she wondered what Usagi would think of her, if she were to see just how many friends she actually had here in her OWN time period. Sometimes, she wondered if she should have told the Sailor Senshi the truth, rather than letting them believe she was the ONLY child at the castle in Crystal Tokyo. Certainly, the girls all had the false idea they were childless and possibly even husbandless in the future. Maybe it WAS wrong, but . . . what was she supposed to say? "Mom sent me back to the past to learn how to make friends because I don't HAVE any? Yeah, like she was going to admit that to the girls . . . and Usagi and Mamoru.

Small Lady matched her friend's pace as she lost herself in her thoughts of the past. She barely heard her new-old friend's call in time to avoid crashing into a young knight-in-training. Grinding to a halt, she gasped loudly as she found herself face to face with an eleven-year-old Jupitarian knight with thick sandy brown hair and charcoal colored eyes. Small Lady blushed deeply at the many sets of eyes that were suddenly upon her. There went trying to be a proper princess. What would her mother do in this situation? Or . . . what would Usagi do?

Demaris, a first-year knight-in-training, blinked with shock as he was just about run over by none other than the HIGHLY rumored about Princess of Crystal Tokyo. And then she had the nerve to stand there and stare at him . . . as if it was HIS fault they had almost had a collision? Most of the rumors weren't all that nice, and he silently wondered how much truth was behind them. Hiding his frown behind a neutral expression, Demaris took a step back placing some distance between him and the young princess before offering a stiff formal bow. "Gomen, ahm – Princess," Demaris replied smoothly. "I must not have seen you coming this way." Standing tall, he watched her stiffly (along with a number of other first years) awaiting her reaction.

Small Lady flushed at the sudden attention she drew from the crowd. It was such a simple mistake. Why was it so easy to blow it off in the past, but when it came to kids in her own time, she seemed to become a completely different person? "Ahm, yeah. . .I . . ." She shifted uncomfortably at the stares. Maybe because, if she did something REALLY stupid, they would all forget as soon as she returned to the future? No such luck here in her own time. Lita turned to her friend surprised. It wasn't the sudden collision that drew the attention of both the children and herself, but the Princess' inability to speak up for it. Inwardly, she wondered. 'Did our fear of her do this to her?'

Shaking her head, Lita took it upon herself to step in for her friend. Putting a bright smile on her face, she moved in between Princess and Knight. "Oh, it is no problem. Small Lady has just been so anxious over her little brother's return . . . we must not have seen you there, ne Usa-chan?" Lita questioned of her friend who offered her an appreciative smile in return for it. "Hai. Gomen nasai." Small Lady apologized with confidence borrowed from her friend's support. Maybe that's what it was. In the past, she always had the support of the girls, and Usagi, and Mamoru. "We should really be going now." Stepping around the young boy, Small Lady and Lita continued on their way to the Throne Room.

Just before the Throne Room door, the princess pair was met by a set of royal guards who nodded acknowledging at their approach. "This is where I stop, Small Lady." Lita told her as they stopped before the door. "Good luck with your reunion." Nodding appreciatively, Small Lady turned just as the guards opened the door for her to enter. Princess Lita watched curiously until the door was shut, before running around to the back door, where she was sure she would find her mother and the rest of the Senshi spying on the reunited family. There was NO way she was going to miss this.

Looking up at the front of the cool Throne Room they had viewed so many times before, Small Ladys' deep red eyes were met by the innocent azure blue ones of her five-year-old brother. She starred. The room was silent except for the tap-tapping of shoes against crystal as Small Lady made her way up to the front of the room to join her family. Mamo-chan starred back at the approaching girl peculiarly. Squirming out of his mother's arm, Mamo walked towards Small Lady eyes wide with curiosity. As they stood, mere feet from each other, Small Lady frowned as her little brother looked her over with a scrutinizing glance. The five-year-old's eyebrows furrowed uncertainly. All was silent . . . until Mamo finally spoke up. "What happened to your hair!" He questioned with amazement. "Did you fall into a cotton candy machine?"

From behind the slightly ajar side entrance door, the hysterical giggling of what sounded like Princess Lita, as well as at LEAST one or two of the Sailor Senshi could be heard. Small Lady cheeks flushed pink as she glared down at the so-called 'innocent' boy before her. 'Innocent my butt.' She thought with narrowed eyes. "MAMO NO BAKA!" Small Lady yelled at her brother as he quickly ducked away from his big sister running to hide behind his mother. "Mamo-chan…" Serenity tried to correct him - - though it was hard to sound angry when she was trying not to laugh. From behind Serenity's skirts, Mamo looked up between his mother and father's looks. "Well, it does!" He declared seriously.

(End of Scene)


End file.
